bienvenida a los uchihas
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: nadie a la edad de los 16 es stripper,ademas de tener muchos problemas:como deber 14 meses de renta y la casa en donde vives te la dio tu jefe del club nocturno donde trabajas y como si fuera poco quiere acostarse contigo.pero puede cambiar tu vida
1. prologo

**BIENVENIDA A LOS UCHIHAS**

Mi vida no es comparada con la de ninguna chica normal, yo no entro en esa clasificación. Mi nombre es sakura haruno, tengo el cabello de color rosa y mis ojos son color jade, mi piel es blanca, pero, nadie a la edad de 16 años es una bailarina de stripper con muchos problemas, el primero de ellos es que tengo problemas económicos de los cuales no se como salir, luego tengo problemas de drogadicción y para el colmo mi patrón me repudia y quiere verme destruida (como si me fuera a interesar, solo quiere tener una noche conmigo y ya). Fuera de eso mi vida se ve reflejada en que tengo que trabajar todos los días en un club de la ciudad de los ángeles, llego a mi casa (o mas bien la de mi dueño) como a las 2 a.m. al otro día me despierto a las 12 del día, la casa es de madera, además debo 14 meses de renta de los cuales no le planeo pagar al viejo estúpido ese, sin contar que por no pagar el tipo vino y me corto el suministro de agua y luz, en casa solo hay un refrigerador que por supuesto no se ocupa, una cama, una mesa de madera, una baño al cual no entro por el simple hecho de que al abrir la puerta da asco, hay un closet de material (el cual ya estaba hecho cuando yo llegue), como no tengo nada bueno en la casa, salgo a comer a un pequeño puesto de comida que esta rumbo al club.

Nadie a demostrado un poco de afecto así mi y eso lo tengo muy claro, cuando tenia 4 años sufrí un accidente automovilístico en el cual solo iba con mi madre, ella perdió la vida, desde ese momento me he quedado sola, de mi padre no se nada de el mi mama nunca me comento nada al respecto de el, después de eso mi tía me llevo a vivir con ella, la cual solo me quería para su conveniencia, me inscribió en una escuela, los 2 primeros meses era normales, pero después todo fue empeorando, mi tía se volvió alcohólica gracias a que mi tío la dejo por una joven de 20 años, faltaba dinero para poder comer y mi tía no trabajaba, en vez de eso me mandaba a pedir dinero alas calles, me desgarraba la ropa, me despeinaba, y me llevaba a los lugares muy concurridos, después de eso, me puso a trabajar en los centro comerciales, ayudaba a la gente a llevar los carritos a sus vehículos, todo lo necesario para poder llevar dinero por que cuando no lo asía me iba muy mal, me pegaba, dejaba moretones en las piernas. A los 13 años deje de estudiar, mi tía ya no se conformaba con nada, todos los días se la pasaba en las cantinas, antes yo iba y me la traía, pero eso a mi tía la molestaba de sobremanera así que me pegaba, ahora si sabia que ella había ido ala cantina la dejaba ahí, cuando ella no estaba en casa me alegraba, no tenia que aguantar sus quejas y sus maltratos que todos estos años ella me daba.

Pero la situación cambio cuando a mi tía se le ocurrió casarse de nuevo, se consiguió un marido peor que ella, era muy borracho, además que era muy agresivo. Le pegaba a mi tía y de paso a mi también, todo estaba mal, a la edad de 15 años, empecé a ser conciencia sobre lo que era mi vida y caí en cuenta que era una estupidez seguir con esta vida, estaba harta de todo, así que sin mas me fui de ahí. No dieron parte a la policía sobre mi escape, así que eso no me complicaba tanto las cosas.

Cuando trabajo, mi salario no es fijo, mas bien es por lo que yo les pido a mis clientes, dependiendo de cuanto dure la secion, es lo que yo cobro. No me importa mucho lo que la gente opine de mi, ademas, mi vida no va a cambiar, no va hacer diferente, va a ser la podrida y pobre sakura.


	2. la familia uchiha

**La familia Uchiha**

SASUKE

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy de Vancouver, se encuentra localizado al suroeste de la Columbia británica, básicamente se encuentra en Canadá. Tengo 19 años, tengo los ojos y cabello negros, mi piel esta blanca, en mi país no suele haber tanto calor, mayor mente son lluvias las que predominan, vivo con mis padres, mi padre se llama Fugaku Uchiha y mi madre se llama Mikoto, también tengo un hermano mayor, el cual tiene 21 años y se llama Itachi Uchiha. Mi vida no es de las mejores, de hecho en mi familia hay problemas grandes, no se como explicarlo, nosotros antes éramos 5 en la familia, teníamos una hermana que se llamaba hinata, pero desgraciadamente mi hermana murió a los 14 años, fue algo terrible para mi mama, no lo ha podido superar, nadie en la casa menciona nada referente a ello. Si lo llegamos hacer, mi mama se pone a llorar, y dice cosas sin sentido, mi papa pensaba mandarla a un siquiátrico, pero mi hermano y yo no lo permitimos. Creo pensar que fue lo mejor, de eso ya pasaron 3 años, mi mama desde ese día no sale a la calle, si requiere de cosas, nos la pide ya sea a mi padre o a nosotros. Es triste verla así todos los días, un día le pregunte por que no salía y ella me respondió –tengo miedo- eso fue lo único que me dijo, otras cosas que dejo de hacer es el hecho que ya no tiene relaciones sexuales con mi papa, y creo que eso lo canso, por que tenia una amante.

Hace año y medio

Fue fácil darme cuenta de que el tenia una, fue después de 1 año y medio de que mi hermana murió, el empezó a llegar tarde a la casa con el pretexto de que había mucho trabajo, al principio todos lo creímos, pero después se volvió un poco extraño el hecho de que hasta los domingos tenia que ir a trabajar. Desde ese momento supe que ya no era normal esta situación, lo deje pasar, pero, un día mientras estaba en casa, me mando un mensaje mi amigo el cual decía –Ala sasuke lo siento deberás por ti y por tu mama, acabo de ver a tu padre en una cafetería del centro, y estaba con una mujer, después los seguí y vi que se fueron al departamento de la mujer, y después de 3 horas salió, se que no me vas a creer pero pregunte en la cafetería sobre ellos y me dijeron que todas las noches se reúnen ahí, ves mañana y vas a ver que ahí los encuentras-.

Desde luego que le creí ya mas o menos tenia la ligera sospecha de eso, no dije nada al respecto de eso, me calle y no le dije a nadie. Después pasaron 6 meses, en los cuales mi papa seguía con el mismo comportamiento, pero de repente, una noche llego temprano, no ceno, solo se fue a la cochera, estuvo fumando ahí, todos los días volvía temprano, no cenaba ni nada, solo se iba a fumar ahí. Todo era extraño, fui a preguntar por la señora a la cafetería, me dijeron que la señora había muerto de un paro cardiaco. Me sentí mal por la señora y al mismo tiempo por mi papa, no quería que le pasara algo así, era otra perdida, aunque por otro lado ya se iban a acabar las infidelidades hacia mi mama. La gente de la cafetería me dijeron que el venia los días miércoles, y venia alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, lo espere a que llegara, cuando llego ni me vio, me acerque a el, ni siquiera sentía mi presencia, vi que de su cara escurrían lagrimas, le puse una mano en el hombro, el voltio a verme, su cara mostro sorpresa.

-Ándale, desahógate te hace falta- le dije normal y me senté a un lado de el, pero sin quitar la mano de su cabeza. Estuvo así por más de 30 minutos, cuando logro calmarse, me miro.

-Como te enteraste- me pregunto

-No creas que lo ibas a esconder de por vida, crees que las llegadas tardes a mi me parecían "normales"- hice una pausa y baje la mirada- No me gusta que engañes a mama, por que ella no tiene la culpa de no poder darte lo que quieres, pero deberías ser paciente, ella lo superara- le dije seguro, me dio un abrazo

-Gracias prometo no volverlo hacer otra vez- me dijo y se levanto- Pero hay que irnos para cenar con ella, le sonreí, era bueno escuchar eso.

Presente

Ahora, hace 2 días, ellos tuvieron una discusión, creo que esta vez no se va a solucionar.

-Estoy arto Mikoto, no hay nada de intimidad, cuando planeas superar lo de hinata- dijo mi papa exaltado

-Claro como tu no la extrañas verdad- le reprocho

-Era mi hija también, y créeme me duele, pero no por eso voy a echar a perder una vida, además de que tienes mas hijos- le respondió en tono demandante

-Todavía no lo supero- dijo mi madre agachando la mirada, mi padre la miro y se tranquilizo, y avanzo así la cochera, pero se detuvo

-Creo que lo mejor para los dos va hacer que me des el divorcio- dijo y volvió a avanzar, pero se detuvo cuando mi madre le grito

-No valen nada los 30 años de mi vida que te he dado, no es suficiente- le dijo en tono enojado

-Claro que valen, pero será mejor que te deje, y solo te digo que espero y superes lo de nuestra hija- y sin decir más se fue.

Después de la discusión fui a ver a mi papa, lo encontré fumando, mire su rostro del cual se desbordaban grandes lágrimas.

-Que planeas hacer- le dije, el al instante se levanto y seco sus lagrimas

-Me voy a los Ángeles, tengo que ir por negocios, creo que me quedare por allá- me dijo el como si nada, agache mi mirada –No quiero que pienses que no quiero a tu mama, por que no es así, compartí mucho años con ella- me dijo el serio

-Si ok!- le dije, alce mi rostro y lo mire seriamente- Perfecto, entonces yo voy contigo- le dije.


	3. quieres un privado?

**QUIERES UN PRIVADO?**

Sasuke

Después de que le dije eso a mi padre, no me dijo nada, solo asintió. Me dijo que nos íbamos en 2 días, lo bueno de todo esto es que estoy de vacaciones y puedo transferirme a otra de los Ángeles.

Los días pasaron rápidos, mi mama no le dijo nada a mi papa, y creo que estuvo bien porque de otra forma no nos hubiera dejado irnos. Itachi entendió la situación y solo dijo que se quedaría con mama.

2 días después

Ahora estamos a punto de irnos a tomar un avión que nos llevara así un nuevo comienzo, espero y sea bueno.

-Sasuke, estas listo- me dijo mi padre

-Claro, solo déjame despedirme de mi madre, sabes que no va a salir a despedirnos- le dije y el asintió –No vas a hacerlo tu también- le cuestione, se me hacia desagradable, aunque se fueran a divorciar no se me hacia justo

-No, yo ya me despedí de ella- me aseguro. Me adentre a la casa, ella estaba sentada en el comedor, me acerque a ella y le puse una mano en su hombro, atrajo mi mano a su cara y me dio un beso y empezó a llorar.

-Mi niño, no sabes como te quiero- me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque todavía se le escapaban las lagrimas

-Yo también te quiero, vendré a verte – le dije, se levanto y me abrazo

-Tienes una madre muy llorona no?- me dijo, yo lo negué- Esta bien, solo me queda decirte que te cuides y no dejes que le pase nada a tu papa y a ti- me dijo solo asentí

-Claro, para eso voy no?- le sonreí- Me tengo que ir cuídate- le dije y salí.

Afuera estaban mi padre y hermano, el nos iba a llevar, me adentre al vehículo, mi hermano enseguida avanzo, pude ver a mi mama, se asomaba por la ventana de la sala. En 20 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, Itachi nos ayudo a bajar las maletas, esperamos a que anunciaran el vuelo.

-Creo que gracias hijo- dijo mi papa, dijiendose a mi hermano

-No te preocupes, solo procura no hacer tonterías y que no te arrepientas de tu decisión- le dijo

-Lo pensare- dijo me padre

-Nos vemos- le dije a Itachi, el me sonrió

-No hay porque hermanito tonto- me dijo y me abrazo, nos separamos

-Te cuidas- dijo mi papa, el asintió y se fue

Mi padre y yo nos adentramos al avión, el viaje duro 7 horas, también fue algo cansado, durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, al bajar, fuimos a tomar un taxi, viajamos durante 25 minutos, nos llevo a un hotel muy bonito.

Cuando bajamos, fuimos a recepción, ahí nos ayudaron con el equipaje, nuestra habitación era la 25ª , estaba en el 3 piso, cuando llegamos lo primero que se encontraba era una tipo sala pero pequeña, de ahí había 2 puerta, una era la del baño y la otra era la de la recamara, en la recamara había 2 camas individuales, a un lado de cada una había una pequeña cómoda, arriba de cada una estaba una lámpara. Había una pequeña puerta donde era el closet, había un tocador, y también había una tele pantalla plana y un reproductor de Dvd.

-Creo que estará bien vivir aquí unos días, mientras consigo un departamento- me dijo, yo solo asentí

-Lo vas a pagar todo esto tu- le pregunte

-No, esto lo paga la empresa- me dijo

-Ok- le dije

Salió de la recamara, mientras yo acomode la ropa, cuando termine de arreglarlo todo acomode la de mi papa también.

Cuando termine todo me recosté en la cama, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

3 horas después

Me desperté, vi que ya estaba oscuro, salí de la recamara y vi que mi papa apenas estaba llegando.

-Buenas noches- me dijo

-Buenas- le conteste- Se puede pedir servicio a la recamara no?- le pregunte

-Claro, si pides, también pide para mi de favor- me dijo- Me voy a dar un baño- me dijo y yo asentí, se retiro

Marque a recepción, ahí me atendieron y dijeron que enseguida lo subían. Tardaron como 10 minutos en traer la comida, cuando la trajeron comimos en la recamara, después vimos un rato la tele y después nos acostamos.

Día siguiente

Cuando me desperté vi que mi papa ya había pedido el desayuno, me fui en el reloj y vi que era las 11 de la mañana, me levante y me bañe cuando salí, mi papa me dijo que ya íbamos a comer. Después de que terminamos, el se empezó a arreglar, cuando termino ya eran las 12:30 del día.

-Me tengo que ir tengo una junta- me dijo yo solo asentí- si quieres comer solo pídela- me dijo

-Ok, suerte- le dije y el sonrió.

Fugaku

Salí del hotel, rumbo al salón donde se iba a realizar la junta, había pedido a la agencia un automóvil, cuando llegue al salón empezó la junta, estuvimos 3 horas, después nos organizaron una comida.

-Hey fugaku, un trago- me dijo mi compañero de trabajo kakashi

-Esta bien- le dije y me lo trajeron

Estuvimos ahí, kakashi empezó a tomar de más y los demás iban por el mismo camino

-Voy al baño- me disculpe con ellos, y camine así fuera

Al salir del salón, agarre mi coche y deambule por la ciudad, vi un club, estacione el coche y baje. Entre al club, estaba iluminado por luces rojas, me senté junto a la barra, ahí vino una señorita y me atendió, pedí una cerveza, la muchacha me la trajo enseguida, me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido últimamente con mi familia, al parecer mikoto no iba a superar lo de nuestra hija y eso me dolía, sentía que de alguna manera ella la retenía mucho, también la muerte de mi amante era desastroso, la quería, ella me hacia feliz, ya que mi mujer no me hacia caso,

-Hey- oí una voz, levante la vista y vi a una muchacha de al menos unos 16 años, vistiendo una minifalda, unas zapatillas exageradamente altas y un top que no tapaba mucho su busto.

-Que paso- le pregunte, se sentó en la barra y me miro con una sonrisa

-Me invitas una- me dijo, yo asentí, ella la pidió y enseguida se la trajeron- Gracias- me dijo yo asentí

Ella no decía nada, y yo solo trataba de no mirarla de alguna manera me recordaba a mi hija, oí unas risas, voltie y vi a los de la empresa que venían entrando.

-Mierda- dije, trate de esconder la cabeza

-Los conoces- me pregunto la muchacha

-Si son compañeros de la oficina- le dije

-Y te escondes de ellos no?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí- Quieres un privado, ven sígueme- me dijo yo me detuve

-No yo no quiero un privado, solo quiero esconderme- le dije

-Ok, solo sígueme- me dijo y la seguí, subimos unas escaleras, donde llegamos había una cama- Ponte cómodo- me dijo

-Ohhh aquí tiene una copas- me dijo una señorita que entro

-Gracias- le dije, ella no se movió- Lo siento aquí tiene- le di un poco de dinero

-Ok, págame, antes del servicio, tienes que pagar- me dijo

-Te voy a apagar pero no quiero tu servicio- le dije y le di el dinero, ella lo conto.

Se me acerco, y quería besarme pero la detuve, ella solo sonrió, después se acostó en la cama y me dijo que me acercara, claro que no lo hice.

-Oye, ya solo acércate no tengo tu tiempo- me dijo

-Te dije que te iba a pagar mas no te iba a tocar- le respondí, parece ser que se tranquilizo, después se paro y se me acerco otra vez, esta vez intento quitarme la camisa.

-Basta- le dije y ella se detuvo

-Jodete, eres policía no?- me dijo

-Claro que no- le respondi

-Mierda por que no te dejas, eres policía solo ellos se resisten y hacen que pierda el juicio- me dijo

-No lo soy y ya te dije que solo quería esconderme- le respondí

-Pues, jodete no te voy a regresar el dinero, si no aprovechaste es muy tu problema- me dijo y se fue- Malditos policías de mierda- iba diciendo antes de perderse.

Yo me salí, de ahí, pude escaparme sin ser visto por mis compañeros y eso fue genial no quería estar con ellos en estos momentos.


	4. el reflejo de una niña perdida

**EL REFLEJO DE UNA NIÑA PERDIDA CONMOVERA SU CORAZON**

FUGAKU

Después de salir del club, pensé en regresar al hotel, pero no tenia ánimos de estar ahí encerrado, así que mejor di una vuelta por la ciudad, me estacione en una pequeño restauran, se veía a simple vista que no era caro ni nada de eso, así que me baje y entre, me senté en una mesa del rincón, la mesera vino y me atendió.

-Muy buenas noches señor, desea ordenar algo- me pregunto la mesera

-Un café esta bien- le dije y ella enseguida se retiro, no tardo mucho cuando llego ella con el café listo.

-Aquí tiene señor, desea que le traiga un periódico?- me pregunto y solo asentí, ella me lo trajo- Si desea algo mas no dude en pedirlo señor- me dijo y se fue.

Me puse a leer, no había una gran relevancia, accidentes de automóviles, asalto a un banco de california, etc., etc., etc. Oí como alguien entraba al restaurant, me fije en quien era la que entraba y vi a la muchacha del club. Ella no pareció verme, se fue al mostrador y pidió una hamburguesa y un refresco de lata, la cajera le cobro 50 peso s.

-Que 50 pesos por una hamburguesa y un refresco, esta segura?, vuelva hacer la cuenta- le dijo a la cajera

-Señorita son 50 pesos- le volvió a repetir

-Me quieres estafar o que?- le dijo, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Aquí tiene- le dije dándole un billete, la cajera lo recibió y dijo que nos sentáramos y que ahorita nos lo llevaban

-Tu?- me dijo ella

-Vamos, sentémonos y platiquemos como personas decentes- le dije y ella me siguió- Me llamo Fugaku Uchiha- le dije y le extendí la mano, ella me miro raro

-Eres policía, te lo advierto no te voy a regresar el dinero- me dijo, yo baje la mano

-Mira no soy policía- le extendí una tarjeta, donde venia que yo no era un oficial- Ya te dije que no me regreses el dinero- le dije

-Ok, Millory, así me llamo- me dijo mas no me extendió la mano- Gracias por lo de la hamburguesa- me dijo

-No hay problema- le respondí

-Es que no hubo mucho trabajo hoy, así que no saque casi nada de dinero- me respondió

-Ahí trabajas- le pregunte, ella asintió- No crees que ese no es lugar para una señorita como tu?- le cuestione, porque en lo personal no se me hacia algo bueno

-Si, supongo que de algo tengo que vivir no?- me respondió ella muy tranquila

-Señor aquí tiene su pedido- me dijo la mesera, alce la mirada y asentí

-Oye, es para mí la comida eee- le dijo millory en tono molesto

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- respondió y sin más se fue, la voltie a ver

-No tenias que ser así con ella- la regañe, ella solo le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa.

-No es para tanto- me respondió ella con una sonrisa

Estuve con ella hasta que termino de comer, se tomo un tiempo poder terminar su refresco, cuando termino, los dos salimos del restaurant.

-Gracias- me dijo millory, yo solo le sonreí

-Esta bien, no hay problema, ya es tarde te puedo llevar a casa- le propuse, ella pareció pensarlo

-Esta bien- me dijo, caminamos hasta el auto, nos subimos, ella se puso a fumar una cigarro, mientras yo conducía, iba y asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y gritaba

-Puedes mantener la cabeza dentro- le dije en tono preocupado

-Pero porque? no todos los días puedes hacer esto- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

En el camino me fue indicando por donde ella vivía, me llevo a una colonia alejada del centro de la ciudad, la colonia a simple vista no era muy rica, además había muchas casas que no estaban bien construidas, además cerca de ahí pasaba el tren.

-Hey, aquí es- me dijo ella, me detuve en una casa color verde, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Bonito color- le dije y ella empezó a reír

-Quien dijo que esa es mi casa, ahí vive la chava del club, la que nos trajo las copas, se llama Karin, la mía es la otra- me dijo con una sonrisa

Voltie la mirada asía donde ella me dijo y valla sorpresa me lleve, su casa no tenia pintura, era de madera, estaba alta, pero la madera se estaba descascarando, además no se veía iluminada

-Aquí?- le dije a ella, ella dejo de reírse

-Si, que pensabas, mira en lo que trabajo, querías que viviera como princesa, por favor me ofendes- me dijo ella bajando la mirada

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, solo que no pensé que aquí vivieras- le dije, ella pareció sorprenderse

-Me acompañas, es que no tengo luz, mi estúpido patrón me la corto, y puede que alguien de hubiera metido- me dijo

-Si vamos- le dije, nos bajamos del auto, ella avanzo primero, las llaves las saco del buzón de correo que estaba pegado a la pared. Cuando logro abrir la puerta, entramos, todo estaba en silencio, ella me guio hasta lo que parecía ser un cuarto, cuando llegamos ahí, ella prendió una velas que tenia encima de una cómoda, terminamos de inspeccionar toda la casa, por si alguien se hubiera metido.

-Gracias, disculpa por pedirte esto pero alguien podría a ver entrado- me dijo ella- Además, no cuento con luz, teléfono ni agua, mi patrón me la corto, seguro que lo hizo porque no me acosté con el, además debo 14 meses de renta y no pretendo pagarlos- me dijo tranquila

-Eso es injusto, y no hay problema, yo entiendo- le dije, ella se cambio de ropa enfrente de mi, yo solo me voltie.

-Hey, ya puedes voltearte- me llamo millory- Tu no eres de aquí verdad?- me dijo ella sentándose en la cama

-No, yo vengo de Vancouver, vengo con mi hijo- le dije a ella

-Umm, y no tienes esposa?- me volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, ella y yo, tenemos uno problemas por ahora y lo probable es que nos separemos- le dije y ella asintió

-Puedes quedarte a dormir, claro si quieres, después de todo te lo debo- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

Me quede meditando su propuesta, la verdad era que no quería llegar al hotel, seguro y Sasuke se iba a enojar por ni llegar un poco mas temprano, así que mejor me quedo.

-Esta bien, seguro que si ahorita llego al hotel mi hijo se va a enojar- le dije y ella se rio- Y no quiero escucharlo- le volví a decir

-Ok, solo que yo me muevo mucho en las noches- me advirtió

-No hay problema- y me acosté a un lado de ella, tal vez haber venido a los Ángeles no allá sido mala idea, había encontrado sin querer a una muchacha que me asía recordar a mi pequeña Hinata. Y sin mas me dispuse a dormir, pero con una sonrisa.

SASUKE

Vi cuando mi papa se fue del hotel, después de eso estuve viendo la televisión, me aburrí todo el día, estaba esperando a papa, para ver si salíamos a comer a un restaurant, o no se cualquier cosa.

Dieron las 4, luego las 5, las 6, las 7, las 8 y no había luces de el, le marque a su celular pero tampoco, esto se volvía un poco extraño. Trate de volver a marcarle pero nada, me mandaba al buzón.

Pedí la cena para 2, lo espere hasta las 9, pero no llego, comí solo, la comida la vinieron a recoger. Dieron las 12 de la noche, enserio que esto ya no era normal, al menos me hubiera avisado que iba a llegar tarde pero no me dijo nada, enserio que estaba enojadísimo, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en el sillón.

FUGAKU

En mis sueños oia que un celular sonaba, pero de verdad tenia demasiado sueño como para poder levantarme, pero el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

-Maldita sea apaguen ese maldito celular joder- decía millory entre sueños

Me levante con pereza de la cama, levante el celular y vi que tenia perdidas 15 llamadas de Sasuke y 6 llamadas perdidas de Kakashi.

-Bueno- conteste

-Hey bueno, Uchiha eres tu, soy Kakashi, oye que esperas, tenemos reunión ahorita y no podemos empezar por ti, lánzate rápido- me dijo

-Si, discúlpame es solo que me quede dormido- le dije- Voy para allá- le dije, y sin mas le colgué, tome mis llaves y me fui de la casa.

Llegue en 20 minutos a al oficina, cuando entre Kakashi me miro de manera desaprobatoria, no le hice caso, y me seguí de largo, cuando llegue la junta dio comienzo.

Después de 3 horas, la junta llego a su fin, todos salieron rápidamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir Kakashi me detuvo.

-Hey, espera-me dijo- Donde diablos te has metido, tu hijo me llamo ayer, se notaba que estaba preocupado y a la vez muy enojado- me dijo

-Lo lamento, solo que me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad- le dije y empecé a avanzar, pero el me venia siguiendo

-Mira, solo no te pases, que tal y le hablo a tu mujer y ella hasta haya se van a preocupar demasiado- me decía, pero lo ignore

-Ya estoy grande Kakashi- le dije y me voltie a verlo- Solo no te preocupes de esto si- le dije y me fui de ahí

Cuando salí de la oficina me dirigí al hotel, vi que ya eran las 11:30, cuando llegue subí rápido, cuando llegue, entre con cuidado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, en la pequeña sala no estaba Sasuke, entre a la recamara y tampoco, se me senté en la cama, suspire, tal vez Sasuke había bajado a comer al pequeño bufet que tenia el hotel.

-Donde estabas?- oí una voz atrás de mi

SASUKE

Me levante tarde, como me había quedado a dormir en el sillón, me levante y fui a ver a la recamara haber si ya había llegado, cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando entre el no estaba, mire el reloj, ya eran las 11 de la mañana, me fui a bañar, demore como 30 minutos. Cuando salí me encontré a mi papa suspirando.

-Donde estabas?- le cuestione, estaba muy enojado, el se sorprendió

-Sasuke, pensé que no estabas- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Seguramente soy como tu que me voy, y lo peor de todo es que no llego a dormir- le dije, el suspiro

-No fue mi intención, solo que fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y pues encontré un pequeño hotel y pues me quede a dormir ahí- me contesto el

-Tanto como para no contestar ni una de mis 15 llamadas no?- le dije

-Mi celular murió- me dijo, se levanto y se dirigió al baño- Lo siento- dijo para meterse por completo al baño

Se dio una ducha, mientras yo pedí el desayuno, cuando salió, los dos comimos tranquilamente, después nos pusimos a ver la tele.

-Creo que deberías arreglar las maletas- me dijo, cuando lo escuche me sorprendí- Nos vamos a mudar a una pequeña casa- me dijo- Voy a salir- termino de decir y se fue.

Me levante y guarde todo en las maletas, tal vez y era mejor estar en una casa que aquí.

SAKURA

Cuando me encontré a Fugaku en el club, todo fue diferente, no quiso que le hiciera un stripper, y lo peor de todo fue que me pago. Después de que lo deje ahí, no hubo mucha clientela, por lo tanto no tenía casi nada de dinero.

Decidí que lo mejor era retirarse, ya que no había clientes, era mejor que me largara a comer, llegue a un pequeño restaurant, cuando hice el pedido la estúpida cajera me salió que era 50 pesos por una maldita hamburguesa y un pinche refresco, la mande a la goma no iba a pagar esa cantidad, pero cuando iba a decir que mejor se la metiera por donde mas le quepa, apareció el mismo hombre del club, el pago la comida, me invito a dentarme con el, todavía pensaba que el era un policía, tal vez me estuvo siguiendo. Pero me mostro la identificación, y no lo era.

Luego me pregunto mi nombre, le dije que me llamaba Millory, lo cual no era cierto, así suelen decirme en el club, pero no me daba la confianza suficiente como para decirle mi nombre.

Después me dijo que me llevaba, acepte su invitación, cuando llegamos, el me felicito por mi casa, la cual no era mía, era de la estúpida de Karin, la que en el club nos dio las copas, cuando le dije que era la otra puso cara de sorprendido, me reí a grandes carcajadas, le dije que me acompañara a la casa, antes ya se habían metido, pero como no había nada de valor, no se llevaron nada. Revisamos que toda la casa estuviera en orden, después me cambie y me tumbe a la cama, le pregunte que si era de aquí lo cual el me respondió que no, le pregunte que si estaba casado y dijo que estaba a punto de divorciarse o al menos eso entendí yo y también que tenia un hijo aquí con el. Después de eso lo invite a quedarse, no se de donde salió esa invitación, pero me nació, no sabia como describirlo, era como si el en verdad no me fuera hacer daño.

Oí cuando le llamaron y el se fue casi corriendo, después me volví a dormir, cuando me levante eran ya las 12 del día, me levante y me di un baño, estuve asiéndome tonta, esperando a que se pasara el tiempo rápido. Cuando ya casi me iba, llego Fugaku, me saludo, me dijo que si tenia tiempo, le dije que solo 15 minutos, el enseguida asintió.

-Que paso?- le dije, el lo medito

-Quisiera poder vivir aquí, claro esta que te pagare- me dijo yo solo me reí

-Enserio?- le pregunte, ya que esto era un miseria de casa

-Claro, nos vendremos yo y mi hijo- me respondió

-Ok, solo que tienes que pagar por adelantado- le dije y el sonrió

-Eso no es problema, cuanto me cobraras- me dijo, yo lo medite

-Cuanto ofreces?- le cuestione

-Umm, te ofrezco 500 por semana y además por la comida no te preocupes yo la compro- me dijo, en ese momento estaba tomando una cerveza, cuando dijo eso la escupí y lo mire toda idiotizada

-Enserio, lo dices enserio?- le cuestione eso era demasiado para un miseria de casa como esta

-Claro y que dices?- me cuestiono, yo sonreí

-Que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, es que en verdad estoy loca- le dije riendo- Me tengo que ir- le dije

-Puedo empezar hoy, y aquí tienes el dinero- me dijo tendiéndome los 500

-Genial, y si claro cuando tu quieras- le dije- Me voy- le dije y me fui

SASUKE

Después de que termine de arreglar las maletas, me puse a ver la televisión, mi papa no demoro mucho, cuando el llego ya tenia todo listo.

-Es hora de irnos- me dijo yo asentí, bajamos todas las cosas, fuimos a recepción, para avisar que desocupábamos el cuarto, salimos y nos dirigimos a la nueva casa.

Vi que la colonia no era de lo mas rica, mas bien había algo de gente pobre, vi como mi papa estacionaba el carro en una casa de madera, sin pintar, en pocas palabras estaba fea.

-Bienvenido a la casa, hijo- me dijo, yo me sorprendí al ver que en realidad esa iba a ser la casa donde viviríamos.

-Enserio?- le pregunte, no daba crédito a lo que veía

-Si, aquí es, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero aquí encontré algo especial, es el reflejo de una niña perdida que conmovió mi corazón- me dijo, yo lo voltie a ver, pensaba que estaba jugando, pero en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad.


	5. lo olvidaba mi nobre es

**LO OLVIDABA… MI NOMBRE EN REALIDAD ES SAKURA HARUNO**

SASUKE

-Hey, esto no es broma verdad?- le dije, esto ya no me gustaba

-Sasuke, aquí vamos a vivir, compartiremos casa con una muchacha- me dijo, yo lo voltie a ver

-Vamos a compartir casa?, pues cuanto espacio hay dentro?- le dije, no me quejaba si nosotros vivíamos ahí, pero otra persona mas, era una locura!

-Entiende, mira, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer si?, porque no bajamos y luego hablamos va- me dijo, le hice caso y nos bajamos.

Para entrar a la casa tuvo que sacar las lleves del buzón.

-Oye, porque guardar las llaves en un buzón?, digo existen los monederos no?- le pregunte y el solo sonrió

-Ella me dijo que están mas seguras aquí; que si las llevaba con ella y las perdía!- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Ok- le dije, entramos, la casa en si daba asco, se veía que no la arreglaban en días; si no es que en meses- Me puedes explicar donde encontraste esta casa?- le pregunte, para arreglar esta casa necesitarías mas de 1 tarde.

-Mira Sasuke quiero que conozcas a Millory, es una chica la cual necesita apoyo, tanto económico e intelectual. De verdad me preocupa- me dijo el un poco triste

-Es una amante tuya?- le pregunte

-No! ella, yo no podría andar con ella, entiende, ella es una muchacha, la veo como una hija- me dijo, lo mire dudativo, pero al final asentí- Ok, mira no han de tardar en traernos unos colchones que pedí, para que podamos dormir- me dijo

-Ok, y mientras que hacemos- le pregunte

-Por lo mientras vas al coche y sacas de la cajuela una pinza, para poder ver lo de la luz, cortaron la luz; solo tienes que romper el candado que tiene la maldita caja que resguarda el control de electricidad, solo subes la palanca y listo- me dijo, yo asentí y me dirigí al carro, ahí encontré lo que necesitaba, me dirigí a un lado de la casa, y tal como dijo mi papa, rompí la cerradura y subí la palanca- (Genial, por lo menos hay luz)- dije para mis adentros, me dirigí de vuelta a la casa.

-Hey, veo que si pudiste- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro fue mas rápido de lo que yo pensaba- le dije y los dos nos empezamos a reír.

Después de eso, llego un carro, donde traían los colchones, también me sorprendió, que también traían unas sabanas y un comedor, los cargadores nos ayudaron a meter todo a la casa, después mi papa se puso a trapear el piso.

-Nunca has hecho eso es casa- le comente, se me hacia muy gracioso

-Bueno, regularmente de esto se encargan las mujeres, tu mama no me dejaba hacerlo, me decía que para eso estaba ella, además, debido a la situación que estamos, dudo que Millory valla hacer todo esto, con decirte que si la pongo a cocinar, seguro y quema el sartén- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya quiero conocerla- le dije, el se sorprendió

-Porque?- me pregunto, levanto la mirada asía mi

-No lo se, estas sonriendo mucho últimamente, mira por cualquier cosa sacas a relucir tus dientes- le dije y el se volvió a reír

-Bueno, ella es especial, me identifico mucho con ella- me dijo y bajo la mirada- Creo que solo le hace falta dejar de decir esa estúpida palabra de jodete y hablar muy vulgarmente- me comento con una sonrisa triste

-Valla, no lo sabia, pero bueno, cuéntame de ella- le dije y el pareció pensarlo

-Si te digo como es no le vas a despreciar?, digo, bueno, no quiero que le vallas hacer menos- me pregunto, yo lo mire indeciso

-Ok', pero que es tan mala o que?- le pregunte, esto era sospechoso

-Mira, a ella la conocí en un club- me dijo, yo lo mire asombrado- Ella es stripper- me comento, mi idea de mala se quedo atrás con eso que me estaba diciendo- A ella, la vida la a tratado mal, solamente así ella come- me dijo, yo lo mire a los ojos y vi que decía la verdad

-Bueno, pero no hay otro trabajo?- le dije, el pereció pensarlo

-Bueno al rato que venga le preguntamos te parece?- me dijo, yo asentí, y después sonrió

Estuvimos limpiando tosa la tarde, acomodamos las cosas en orden, en la casa había una pequeña sala, ahí metimos el comedor, después había un sillón todo viejo, lo tiramos, y ahí metimos las 2 camas, y pusimos una sabana como cortina, después había una pequeña recamara (si a eso se le puede llamar recamara) donde estaba una pequeña cama, la arreglamos, le cambiamos las sabanas y le sacamos el polvo, después estaba una puerta que se dirigía al baño, pero eso lo dejamos pendiente, eso era un asco de baño( no se como se atrevía a tener esa cosa ahí).

Nos dieron las 10 de la noche en arreglar la casa, y aun nos faltaba, nos sentamos en el comedor, estábamos esperando a que llegara la dichosa Millory, pero simplemente no aparecía.

-No crees que ya se demoro?- le pregunte a mi papa, después de todo ya era tarde

-No, ella regularmente sale tarde de ahí- me contesto.

Después, de esa plática seguimos esperando, nos dieron las 11 de la noche.

-Sabes?, creo que me voy a recostar un rato me hablas cuando llegue va?- le dije y el asintió, me retire, apenas me senté en la cama cuando oí que abrían la puerta.

-Hey Fugaku- dijo una voz- Que paso aquí- le oí decir

-Bueno, pues hicimos unos pequeños ajuste a tu casa, además ya hay luz no?- dijo mi papa sonriendo

-Si- a oí decir-Da igual, hoy llegue temprano, porque no había clientela- dijo de forma enojada

-Si saliste temprano, a que hora sales tarde?- le pregunto mi papa

-Ok, solo que me entretuve, ya tranquilo- le contesto ella

-Bueno, mira te quiero presentar a mi hijo, Sasuke- me llamo mi papa, me levante y salí, lo que vi me causo una gran impresión.

Era un achica menor que yo, acaso tenia unos 15 o 16 cuando mucho?, además vestía con una pantalón muy ancho, una blusa igual de ancha que el pantalón, el cabello era rosa?, sus ojos eran jades y estaban delineados.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- le dije.

SAKURA

Salí temprano del club, no había nada de clientela, estaba todo jodido, daba hasta lastima, me estuve asiendo tonta todo el camino, no quería llegar a la casa, sabia que Fugaku iba a estar ahí y junto con el su hijo, valla en que problema me había metido, todavía no lo conocía pero presentía que me iba a caer mal, además, no estaba de humor, no había sacado casi nada de dinero, solo traía 200 pesos en el bolsillo.

Me dirigí a la casa, cuando la logre distinguir, me sorprendí, había luz, rápido me movía hasta que llegue, cuando entre, me lo encontré sentado en una comedor.

-Hey Fugaku- le dije con una sonrisa, pero me detuve( hasta donde yo recuerdo tenia una mesa, toda fea, en cambio, aquí había un comedor de lujo)- Que paso aquí- le cuestione, esto estaba un poco extraño

-Bueno, pues hicimos unos pequeños ajustes a tu casa, además, ya hay luz no?- me respondió con una sonrisa

-Si- le dije, después de todo no se veía tan mal la casa con ese comedor- Da igual, hoy llegue temprano, porque no había clientela- le dije, el se me quedo mirando

-Si saliste temprano, entonces a que hora sales tarde?- me pregunto el, se veía que estaba enojado

-Ok, solo me entretuve, ya tranquilo- le dije , para no estar enojado con el

-Bueno, mira te voy a presentar a mi hijo, Sasuke- llamo Fugaku a alguien, vi como salía un chico como de 19 o 20 años, de cabello y ojos negros, su piel era mas blanca que la mía, me inspecciono, y pareció que no se imaginaba que era yo, por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

-Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- me dijo, después de un rato

-Ok, me da igual- les dije y empecé a avanzar, pase por a un costado del tal Sasuke, pero el me detuvo.

-Tienes muy mala educación, tal como lo describió mi papa- me dijo, yo lo voltie a ver, me esta enojando este tipo, voltie a ver a Fugaku, mas el traía una jodida sonrisa en el rostro, mire de nuevo a Sasuke y vi que el también traía plantada en su estúpida cara una sonrisa.

-Que es tan gracioso?- les cuestione, los mire alternadamente, y ellos ampliaron su maldita sonrisa- Jodanse, que están gracioso- les volvió a preguntar

-Tranquila Millory, es que yo le dije a Sasuke que tu no eres lo que pareces- me dijo Fugaku, me tranquilice, me solté del agarre de Sasuke

-Ok, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- les dije, los dos pusieron cara de sorpresa, me empecé a reír

-No, mi papa dijo que te llamabas Millory- dijo Sasuke

-Si, tu no dijiste ese nombre- me dijo Fugaku, todo confundido.

-Lo olvidaba, mi nombre en realidad es Sakura Haruno- les dije, al final, ellos iban a vivir conmigo- el otro me lo puse para mantener en secreto mi identidad- dije y sonrei

-Es verdad o mentira?- me cuestiono Fugaku, yo sonreí

-Es verdad- les dije pero en tono serio

Me voltie asía Sasuke, le tendí la mano, el me miro dudativo, al final me dio una sonrisa, el estaba a punto de tomar mi mano, cuando yo la quite y me empecé a reír. Me aleje de ellos, empecé a caminar asía mi cama, en el transcurso vi que habían puesto una cortina, me asome y note que habían 2 camas, seguí avanzando, hasta que llegue a mi cuarto, vi que la cama estaba toda limpia. Me asome a donde ellos estaban y le grite a Sasuke.

-No creías que te la iba a poner así de fácil verdad!- le dije con una sonrisa

Me quite la ropa sucia y me puse una bata, me tumbe en la cama, sentí que el colchón era nuevo, sonreí, ellos me estaban cayendo muy bien y apenas tenia un día desde que los conocí, bueno a Sasuke a penas hoy, pero sentía que ya los quería.

SASUKE

Después de que le dije mi nombre, me miro de manera altanera y solo contesto

-Ok, no me interesa- dijo y empezó a caminar, pero cuando paso por un lado de mi, la detuve, era igual como la había describido mi papa.

-Tienes muy mala educación, tal como lo describió mi papa- le dije, no era correcto marcharte sin haberte presentado, empecé a sonreír, mi papa al verme también lo hizo

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ella, volví a ampliar mas mi sonrisa- Jodanse, que están gracioso- volvió a preguntar pero mas enojada.

-Tranquila Millory, es que yo le dije a Sasuke que tu no eres lo que pareces- contesto mi papa, ella pareció tranquilizarse, luego se soltó de mi agarre, me empezó a observar

-Ok, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- nos dijo, pero mi papa me dijo que tenia otro nombre

-No, mi papa dijo que te llamabas Millory- le dije y ella sonrió

-Si, tu no dijiste ese nombre- dijo mi papa sorprendido

-Lo olvidaba, mi nombre en realidad es Sakura Haruno- dijo con una gran sonrisa- El otro me lo puse, para mantener secreta mi identidad- volvió a decir

-Es verdad o mentira?- volvió a decir mi papa

-Es verdad- dijo en tono serio

Después me voltio haber, me tendió la mano, pensé que se había vuelto loca, pero al final, si iba a vivir con ella, lo mejor era mantener las cosas e paz, le sonreí, estaba a punto de tocar su mano, cuando ella la quito y se fue, con una gran sonrisa.

Mi papa se empezó a reír, nos fuimos nosotros también a dormir, después de este día tal vez, y solo tal vez mi vida cambiaria, quizás para bien, y he de admitir, que aunque, ella es una stripper, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, siento que sufrió demasiado, y tengo esta necesidad de protegerla, y para eso necesito tener una buena amistad con ella.

Porque creo que, aunque solo la vi por una vez, me estoy empezando a enamorar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que si algo no les gusta me lo hagan saber para tratar de mejorar, soy nueva y creo que necesito mejorar mucho.

Los kero bye xD!


	6. una amistad o algo mas?

**UNA AMISTAD? O ALGO MÁS**

SASUKE

Después de la pequeña broma que hizo Sakura, nos fuimos a dormir, al siguiente dia me desperté temprano para poder seguir arreglando la casa, mi padre, se levanto después de mi.

-Hey, buenas- le dije a mi papa, se veía que tenia prisa

-Buenas, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a ver como marcha el trabajo- me contesto

-No quieres comer?- le pregunte, el me miro algo sorprendido

-Voy tarde, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera quedado dormido, además, voy tarde a la empresa, pero gracias por la oferta- me lo dijo con una sonrisa- Me voy, no dejes que Sakura duerma mucho- me dijo antes de salir a toda prisa

Me quede viendo el refrigerador, era un asco total, saque dinero de m maleta, y me cambie de ropa, le deje una nota a Sakura antes de irme.

Hey Sakura:

No demoro mucho, voy a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta, espero que esperes para que te haga un desayuno

Atte Sasuke

Después de dejarle la nota salí deprisa, quería ir a comprar rápido la pintura, me tarde en llegar 45 min, cuando logre dar con una, entre deprisa, enseguida me atendieron, me mostraron los colores, escogí el color gris, rápido pague y me dirigí a casa en taxi.

Cuando llegue, vi que todo estaba en silencio, entre cuidadosamente, me diriji a la recamara de Sakura, pero la encontré dormida, tome la nota y la bote, después de todo ella ni se dio cuenta que salí.

-A donde fuiste?- me pregunto ella, me sorprendi cuando la vi que me miraba curiosa

-Me espantaste, pensé que no te habías despertado- le dije, ella me miro interrogante

-Y? a donde fuiste?- me volvió a repetir la pregunta

-Fui a comprar un poco de pintura, ese refrigerador, el solo hecho de mirarlo da asco- le comente, ella sonrió, me di la vuelta y camine asía la pequeña cocina que había.

Me puse a raspar el refrigerador para quitarle los restos de pintura que tenia, después lo empecé a pintar, lo deje como nuevo.

-Valla, sabes pintar, pero te digo algo- me comento una voz atrás de mi, la mire con una ceja alzada- El refri, no SIRVE- me dijo con una sonrisa

La mire, su sonrisa me contagio, los dos empezamos a reírnos, después de un rato, nos logramos controlar, ella me miro interrogante.

-Si, bueno, de todas maneras lo voy a arreglar- le dije y ella me miro con cara estupefacta, me empecé a reír de nuevo

-Si, si, si, ok, tu ganas- me dijo con voz cansada

-Hey, vamos a comer fuera, aquí no hay ni gas- le comente, ella sonrio

-Ok, pero tu pagas, por que no tengo dinero- comento ella, yo asentí- Oye, y ya que sabes todo eso de arreglar cosas, puedes componer la tubería, me quiero bañar, ya me canse de estarme bañando en la casa de Karin- me comento con una mueca

-Esta bien, pero después de comer, vamos a comprar unas cosas- le dije

-Que cosas- me volvió a preguntar

-En el camino te explico- le dije y me fui al comedor, ella avanzo asía su recamara-Tienes 10 min, si no sales es esos minutos me largo- le dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y siguió su camino

Apenas, habían pasado 5 min, cuando ella salió "arreglada" si es que eso se llamaba arreglada, me miro con una sonrisa

-Me debes 100 pesos- me dijo, yo la mire confundido- Salí 5 min antes de lo que tu dijiste- me comento, sonreí, saque mi billetera y le tendí el dinero.

Salimos de la casa, ella dijo que íbamos a ir a un lugar donde la comida no era cara, me llevo a un pequeño puesto de comida, pedimos unas tortas, las comimos lentamente, ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Tienes algo que preguntar?- le cuestione, ella me miro interrogante, pero, después asintió

-Por que se vinieron aquí?, digo, vivían antes en Vancouver, debe ser un lugar bonito no?- me cuestiono, baje la mirada

-Es complicado- le conteste, ella me miro interrogante, y después cambio su semblante por uno mas serio

-Yo puedo comprenderlo- me dijo, la mire y asentí

-Nunca te ha dicho mi papa del porque se vino- le cuestione

-Bueno vino por que tu mama y el están a punto de separase no?- me dijo, yo asentí

-Bueno, si, pero no te comento el motivo- le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza- Bueno, mi papa, antes de venirse aquí, el tenia una amante, pero hace poco ella murió, y que te digo de mama, ella, sufrío mucho con la muerte de mi hermana, que por eso ahora, ella nunca sale de la casa, si quiere favores nos lo pide a mi hermano y a mi- le dije, ella asintió

-No logro comprender del todo- me dijo

-Mira, mi mama, por culpa de su depresión, ya no tiene intimidad con mi padre- le dije y ella volvió asentir

-Ósea, que se consiguió una amante solo porque tu mama no le daba su coño!- me dijo, yo la mire interrogante- Fugaku es un desconsiderado- me dijo en tono reprobatorio

-Que es coño- le cuestione, ella sonrió

-Vagina- me dijo de lo mas normal posible

-Por que te expresas así, digo, hay maneras apropiadas de decir las cosas, además, son partes privadas- le dije un poco fastidiado

-Hola, como si hoy en día lo fueran, pero bueno ok!- me dijo, y yo asentí

-Ten- le extendi una hoja donde traia los números de mi papa y el mio

-Que es- me cuestiono

-Por si necesitas algo, aquí esta el numero de mi papa y el mio- le dije

Después de nuestra platica nos dirigimos al súper, ahí compraríamos todo lo indispensable para la comida.

-Podrías ir a buscar un carrito, necesito donde poner las cosas- le dije, ella me miro con aburrimiento, saco sus lentes y se los puso y de mala gana fue por el carro. Cuando ella regreso, me lo dio para que yo lo llevara, lo jale y empezamos a recorre el súper.

Mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos, fui cogiendo cosas que harían falta, ella solo caminaba distraída, luego vio algo que le llamo la atención, mire a la misma dirección de ella y vi que miraba un set de aseo personal para damas.

-Si te interesa llévatelo, no hay problema- le dije y empecé a avanzar, ella sonrió y lo fue a buscar, después regreso con el paquete y lo deposito en el carrito.

-Supongo que gracias- me dijo, yo asentí.

Seguimos avanzando, escogí todo lo necesario, nos fuimos a caja, ahí pague todo y nos fuimos a una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de sabanas y demás accesorio que se necesitan en casa.

-Que hacemos aquí- me pregunto ella

-Quiero comprar unas cortinas para la recamara de nosotros, además quiero comprar un mantel para el comedor- le dije, ella me miro con molestia

-Oye, no necesitamos esto, además, ya tienen una cortina- me dijo, la voltie a ver inmediatamente

-Eso no era una cortina tonta, eso es una sabana- le comente molesto

-Jodete, estas gastando dinero a lo tonto- me dijo muy enfadada, tenía las orejas rojas del coraje.

-No es un gran gasto, y deja de decir esas palabras, no se oyen bien en una jovencita- ella me miro enojada, se quedo callada

Nos mostraron unos modelos, cuando termine de pagar, nos dirigimos a la casa, cuando llegamos, ella me ayudo acomodar todo, exceptuando lo del refrigerador, eso apenas lo iba arreglar.

-Me voy a bañar, tengo que ir a trabajar- me comento y se fue a su recamara.

Mientras ella se fue a casa de la tal Karin, yo arregle el refrigerador, no demore mucho, solo le hacia falta un poco de aceite, y pegar unos cales que se había soltado, después, lo acomode y guarde todo adentro.

Me acorde de que había que arreglar la tubería, salí y la compuse, cheque que si en realidad caía agua, cuando termine, me senté a descansar, hoy había tenido un día muy pesado.

Vi como ella salía de la recamara, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, le quedaba ancho, y también vestía una blusa café, con unos tenis amarillos.

-Me voy, ojala hoy si allá clientela- me dijo, pero antes de que saliera la llame.

-No crees que no deberías trabajar ahí- le pregunte, ella ni se voltio

-Si no trabajo, que como?, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo dinero- me dijo y se fue

Mas tarde mi papa llego con un tanque de gas, lo instalamos, y checamos de que si funcionara.

-Y donde esta Sakura- me pregunto, yo solo me voltie

-Fue a trabajar- le dije de mala gana

-Tranquilo, pronto la sacaremos de ahí, a mi tampoco me gusta que trabaje ahí- me dijo de forma tranquila

-Hoy la lleve conmigo de compras- le dije para cambiar el tema, el sonrió

-No te han dado ganas de ir al baño- dijo de forma burlona

-Si, pero como estábamos en el súper, ahí había baños y pues aproveche el momento- le dije y los dos empezamos a reír

-Ok, bueno, quiero que me acompañes, vamos para que elijas un coche- me dijo, yo asentí y nos dirigimos a la tienda automotriz.

SAKURA

Después de acompañar a Sasuke al súper y a comprar sus cortinas, me fije que ya eran las 3:45 de la tarde, me fui a bañar, le tuve que pedir prestado el baño a Karin, cuando termine, salí y me encontré a Sasuke.

-Me voy, ojala hoy si allá clientela- le dije, pero su voz me detuvo

-No crees que no deberías trabajar ahí- comento de forma molesta

-Si no trabajo, que como?, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo dinero- le dije de forma grosera y salí rápido de ahí.

En el trabajo, pues estuvo mas o menos, llevaba 600 pesos, pero un tipo me ofreció 300 por la hora, yo acepte, pero me trajo a un motel, todo iba bien, hasta que el maldito me dijo que quería metérmela por el trasero, yo me negué rápidamente, pero el estúpido de dejaba de joderme, me salí enojada, baje y metí mi dinero en la mochila y me adentre al baño, solo entre al baño para mojarme un poco la cara, cuando salí, encontré mi mochila regada, busque rápidamente mi dinero, pero ya no estaba, vi que cerca de mi estaba un tipo, rápidamente me quite un zapato y lo empecé a golpear.

-Dime, tu viste quien fue- le dije, pero el no dijo nada- Maldita sea habla estúpido, era tu amigo verdad, era tu AMIGO- le grite mas fuerte, pero no decía nada.

Vi que entre mis cosas había una pequeña libreta, donde traia anotados el número de Sasuke y Fugaku, saque una tarjeta y marque a el celular de Sasuke.

-Hey, soy Sakura, necesito que vengas, estoy en un motel, atrás del súper, a unas 3 cuadras- le dije en tono desesperado

-Que te paso- me cuestiono

-Un maldito me robo mi dinero- le dije

-Espera, estoy cerca de ahí, voy enseguida- me dijo y colgó

Estuve esperando a que llegara, voltie a ver a estúpido, al que era amigo del que me robo, recogí una maldita piedra y se la avente.

SASUKE

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, rápido nos atendieron, escogí un modelo de coche de uso, cuando salimos de ahí eran las 7 de la noche, mi papa me dijo queme adelantara que el iba a ver a Kakashi, yo asentí y me dirigí a casa, pero cuando estaba a medio camino Sakura me hablo.

-Hey, soy Sakura, necesito que vengas, estoy en un motel, atrás del súper, a unas 3 cuadras- me dijo en tono desesperado

-Que te paso- le pregunte, se notaba que su voz sonaba enojada

-Un maldito me robo mi dinero- dijo

-Espera, estoy cerca de ahí, voy enseguida- le dije, rápidamente me dirigí ahí, enseguida di con el lugar, me baje y ella se acerco a mi.

-Ese estúpido, sabe a donde se fue el que me robo y no quiere hablar- me dijo con gritos

-Hey, tranquilízate- le dije y ella me miro mal

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si este maldito sabe donde esta mi dinero- me dijo, y enseguida le aventó una piedra

-Cuanto perdiste- le pregunte

-900 pesos- me dijo al borde de las lagrimas- Maldito, me engaño, me lo quería meter por el trasero, pero yo me negué, y salí de ahí, me adentre un segundo al baño y ellos me sacaron mi dinero- me dijo aventándole otra piedra al tipo

-Mira, tu tienes la culpa, por todo esto, no debiste de haber venido aquí- le dije, ella me miro enojadísima

-Te hable para que me ayudes, estas actuando como un estúpido- me dijo molesta

-Si, yo soy un estúpido, pero solo tienes 2 opciones, 1era: ves y denúncialo a la policía y 2nda: déjalo así y ya- le dije en tono molesto

-La policía- me lo dijo con ironía- Me van a joder, sabes que, olvídalo- me dijo y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, yo la seguí

-Espera Sakura, hey, espera- le gritaba, ella se detuvo y me miro con ojos llorosos

-Es que, siempre es lo mismo, siempre- me dijo llorando, se incoo en la calle, me acerque a ella, y la abrace, ella no puso resistencia alguna.

-Tranquila, ven, no pasa nada, para eso somos amigos o no?- le dije, ella me voltio a ver

-Gracias- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, la levante y la lleve al coche, rápido arranque el coche, en 10 min llegamos a la casa, cuando entramos a la casa, se fue a su recamara. No salió de ahí, oía como azotaba una almohada, pero después se tranquilizo porque no hubo más ruido.


	7. no quiero que estes enojado conmigo

**NO QUIERO QUE TU ESTES ENOJADO CONMIGO**

SASUKE

Mi padre llego a las 11:00 de la noche a casa, no le reclame nada, solo le comente lo que le había pasado a Sakura, me dio las gracias, y que sabia que podía confiar en mi.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, me voy, tienes que llevar la ropa a la lavandería, oíste- me dijo mi papa

-Si- le conteste, oí como salía de la casa, me fije en el reloj y vi que eran las 9 de la mañana, me levante y me dirigí al baño, limpie la bañera, cuando termine, me bañe, me cambie de ropa y salí, fui a ver si Sakura ya se había levantado, pero no.

-Vamos, levántate, vamos arriba- le dije, ella ni si quiera se movió- Vamos levántate, vamos a la lavandería- le dije, ella solo semi abrió los ojos

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, quiero mi dinero- me dijo, lo mire enojado

-Vamos, ya es tarde- la trate de convencer

-Maldita sea, no entiendes?, NO quiero ir, quiero mi dinero- me dijo y se dio la vuelta

Vi que se volvió a dormir, me quede observándola, respire profundo y ex sale.

-Te levantas, te quiero lista en 15 minutos- le dije y salí de la habitación, pero cuando casi salía, ella se levanto

-Estúpido, a donde vamos', a la lavandería?, pues ten- me dijo, yo me voltie y vi como se quitaba su vestido que ocupaba todas las noches para irse a dormir, cuando hizo eso yo me voltie rápidamente, claro, mis mejillas me ardían- Ahora déjame dormir, carajo- dijo y se enrollo en la sabana y se tumbo en la cama boca abajo

Me dio coraje, de que solo para eso se avía levantado, cuando deje de sentir mis mejillas rojas me adentre de nuevo a la habitación.

-Quiero que en este instante te levantes y dejes de actuar como niña tonta- le dije en tono serio, ella me miro enojada

-Me vas a dar tu mi dinero?, no verdad?, deja de joderme la vida- me dijo en tono furioso

La mire, vi que no estaba jugando, saque de mi dinero los malditos 900 pesos y se los avente, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Ten tu dinero, ahora te levantas de ahí, pero en este instante- le dije y me dirigí a la salida del cuarto, pero vi que no se movía, me miraba estupefacta- Desde este momento te lo advierto, vuelves a decir una palabra de esas que dices como "jodete", "coño" o cualquier otra estupidez y te quito 100 pesos por cada palabra de esas, ENTENDISTE?- le dije enojado, la observe y vi que seguía en la misma posición, me acerque y jale el colchón, la tumbe, y la mire retadoramente- Levántate, ahora- le dije y salí rápidamente, cuando cerré su puerta, le grite- Tienes 10 minutos- le dije y me salí de la casa.

SAKURA

Vi como me tumbo del colchón, me quede sorprendida, el me había dado el dinero que a mi me habían robado. Después de unos minutos, reaccione y me levante rápidamente, me cambie de ropa, me puse unos lentes y salí corriendo. Lo encontré fumando, estaba recargado en su coche, me acerque a el, le quería pedir una disculpa por todo, sabia que estaba mal, y que el me trataba mejor que nadie, pero me daba pena, nos subimos al coche, llegamos en 10 minutos, nos atendieron enseguida, nos dijeron que regresáramos en 1 hora o que si no, esperáramos afuera, el opto por la idea de sentarnos a esperar.

Estuvimos mas de 30 minutos sin hablar, el ya se estaba fumando su 2 cigarro, me estaba desesperando, podría soportar que no me hablaran, que sea cualquier persona, pero el, el era una excepción, con el no podía estar enojada, me dolía demasiado, lo mire, pero el no se tomo la molestia de dirigirme la mirada, me voltie, estaba frustrada, me levante de golpe.

-Ok, ya para por favor, para, detente- el dije, el solo me observo sin ningún gesto se su parte- NO QUIERO QUE TU ESTES ENOJADO CONMIGO, tu no por favor- le dije, el solo asintió

-Yo no estoy enojado- me dijo, de la forma más tranquila

-Pero, pero, no me hablas, no me has dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa, yo..yo solo quiero que tu no estés enojado conmigo, que cualquiera se enoje conmigo me vale mierda, pero tu no, tu no... tu no Sasuke- le dije bajando la mirada.

-Ven- me dijo, señalándome un asiento que estaba a un lado de el de el, asentí y me acerque- Te perdono esa palabrota, pero que conste que no voy a tener consideración para la otra contigo- me dijo, yo le sonreí, enseguida me recargue sobre su brazo, el no me quito ni nada.

Estuvimos así como 20 minutos, no dijimos nada, cuando nos llamaron que ya estaba lista la ropa, nos levantamos y nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, el me mando arreglar toda m ropa, tuve que acceder, me fui a recoger todo mi tiradero de mi cuarto, acomode toda la ropa, cuando termine, me dirigí a la cocina y vi que estaba Sasuke cocinando, me senté junto a la mesa, cuando termino, llevo todo a la mesa.

El se me acerco, y puso enfrente de mi un plato con huevos, un vaso de jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada, lo mire sorprendida.

-Buen provecho- me dijo antes de empezar a comer.

SASUKE

Cuando salí de la recamara, me dirigí a mi cama, debajo de la almohada saque un paquete de cigarros, me dirigí afuera de la casa, ahí me puse a fumar uno, luego se unos minutos ella salió, no me dijo nada, llegamos a la lavandería, opte por quedarme, saque otro cigarro y lo empecé a fumar, ella parecía desesperada, hasta que por fin se levanto de golpe y me miro seria.

-Ok, ya para por favor, para, detente- me dijo alterada- NO QUIERO QUE TU ESTES ENOJADO CONMIGO, tu no por favor- me dijo y yo asentí

-Yo no estoy enojado- le dije, aunque, si lo estaba

-Pero, pero, no me hablas, no me has dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa, yo..yo solo quiero que tu no estés enojado conmigo, que cualquiera se enoje conmigo me vale mierda, pero tu no, tu no... tu no Sasuke- me dijo bajando la mirada

-Ven- le dije, y señale el asiento que estaba junto a mi- Te perdono esa palabrota, pero que conste que no voy a tener consideración para la otra contigo- le dije y sonreí, ella rápidamente se recargo de mi brazo, yo no puse resistencia alguna

Cuando hizo eso, me recordó a mi hermana, ella siempre se recargaba así, me sentí por un momento feliz, pero, de repente, reaccione, ella no era mi hermana, ella era Sakura, y en ese momento, me quede sorprendido, no dejaba lugar a dudas, era perfecto, y sin mas, en mi mente apareció solo una cosa; ME ENAMORE.

Después, nos llamaron, diciendo que ya estaba la ropa, rápido fui por ella, en el transcurso nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la mande a arreglar su ropa, cuando termino se vino a la cocina, le serví un poco de huevos, junto con un jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada, ella me miro curioso, yo solo me serví los huevos y una taza de café.

-Buen provecho- le dije antes de dar el primer bocado

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente, ella, parecía que devoraba la comida, termino rápidamente, la observe, ella se dio cuenta y me sonrió.

-Cocinas muy rico- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que juro, nunca antes se la había visto.

-Gracias- le dije, ella se quedo en silencio, hasta que yo me levante y recogí todos los platos.

Los leve, cuando termine, me seque las manos y la mire.

-Vamos, quiero ver como dejaste tu cuarto- le dije y caminamos hasta su recamara, cuando entre vi que el colchón estaba tirado, me voltie y la mire reprobatoriamente- Y esto?- le dije señalando el colchón

-Tu no mencionaste la cama- me dijo tranquila- Además, no se como se arregla- me dijo

Levante el colchón y lo acomode en su lugar, empecé a recoger las sabanas.

-Primero que nada, antes debes sacudir el colchón- le dije, y ella asintió- Después, debes destender bien la sabana, que quede licita- le dije, ella me empezó a ayudar-Luego, de lo que sobre tienes que meterla por debajo del colchón, a modo de que no se arrastre, y aquí- le dije y ella me siguió- Debes de hacer un ángulo de 45 grados, y lo vas a doblar y lo metes debajo del colchón- le dije, ella puso una mueca

-Hablas, como si yo fuera un tonta- me dijo

-Pues ahora ya sabes, todos los días lo tienes que hacer- le dije, ella me miro sorprendida

-To...todos lo días?- me dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-Si, todos los días- le dije y me senté en la cama, ella se sentó a un lado de mi.

-Dime, ahora, tu que haces?- me pregunto, yo la mire sin entender- Si, mira, no se, como estudiar, trabajar o algo así- me dijo ella

-Estudio, pero, me transfirieron aquí, pero ahorita estoy de vacaciones, entro dentro de 1 mes- le dije tranquilamente

-Y digo, no es aburrido?- me pregunto, yo lo medite

-Bueno, tal vez en algunas clases si, pero por lo regular no- le conteste, ella sonrió y se acostó, yo me acosté a un lado de ella.

-Sabes?, yo no termine la secundaria, tuve que dejar a mi tia- me dijo

-Tu mama- le pregunte, ella solo me miro triste

-Ella murió, cuando tenia 4 años, en un accidente automovilístico- me respondió

-Lo siento- le respondí, ella sonrió

-No se por que, pero me caes muy bien- me comento en tono serio, pero con una sonrisa

-Tu también- le dije, ella amplio su sonrisa- Sabes?, siento una necesidad de protegerte, de no separarme mas de ti, como si te quisiera tener a mi lado por siempre- le dije en tono serio, ella me miro sorprendida

-Entonces hazlo, no quiero que dejes de protegerme, quiero que estés a mi lado- me dijo, yo asentí.

Puse mi mano atrás de su cuello, ella se junto mas a mi (como si eso fuera posible), nos quedamos así, luego sentí como su respiración se hacia mas acompasada, el tan solo hacho de escucharla me tranquilizaba, no tarde mucho en dormirme.

Trate de abrir los ojos, me sentía desorientado, ya no sentía a Sakura aun lado de mi, me levante y me fije en la hora, vi que ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde, me levante, me dirigí hacia la sala, vi que ella se estaba poniendo los zapatos

-A donde vas?- le pregunte

-Valla, pensé que tenia que ir a tirarte de la cama, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo- me dijo en tono juguetón

-Ummm- le repondi, ella sonrió

-Voy a trabajar- me dijo tranquila, el tan solo hecho de mencionar eso, me molesto

-Ok, puedo ir por ti, cuando salgas- le pregunte, ella me miro con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, yo te hablo va!- me dijo, se levanto, cogió su mochila y se me acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos al rato- me dijo y salió rápido de la casa.

Me toque la mejilla, eran delicados y suaves sus labios, no los había probado, pero sin duda creo que eran los mejores.

Thanks por sus comentarios ;D me encantan, se los agradesco, son una gran motivacion O: las kiero! xD


	8. la decision mas importante

**LA DECISION MAS IMPORTANTE**

SASUKE

Después de que se fue, me prepare una comida, cuando termine me senté a comer solo, extrañaba la compañía de Sakura, después de terminar de comer, lave los trastes, me senté en mi cama, la tarde restante me la pase súper aburridísimo, no sabia que hacer, no me agradaba la idea que ella estuviera ahí, quería sacarla de ahí, otro dilema que estaba en mi cabeza era el de que estaba perdido e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi Sakura, y eso era frustrante, porque ella creo que no sentía mas que una amistad asía mi, me ponía en realidad muy triste.

La tarde paso sin que me diera cuenta, solo puse atención, cuando a lo lejos oía un celular sonar, cuando regrese a la realidad, vi en que era mi celular era el que estaba sonando, me apresure a contestar.

-Bueno- conteste con duda, ya que el número no lo reconocía

-Hey, donde estabas?, tengo rato de estar hablándote sabes?- me dijo en tono molesto

-Lo siento, estaba… umm bañándome, y no me di cuenta- le dije, claro que mentí, no le iba a decir que estaba pensado en ella y además que en mi cabeza retumbaba esa idea de que estaba perdido por ella, tal vez solo basta que le diga que este enamorado de ella, esos pensamientos me los quedo para mi, tal vez y con suerte algún día se lo fuera a decir, pero no lo tenia planeado.

-Sabes eres malo para mentir, eso no se te da, además, no creo que me vallas a decir el motivo supongo- me dijo en tono arrogante

-Oye, que te pasa, que crees que estaba asiendo?, uno no puede tomar una ducha, a fuerza tengo que cargar con el celular hasta el baño- le dije en tono molesto, claro que solo era juego

-Como quieras, quizás te estabas aplicando un rapidin- me dijo con tono juguetón

-Que es un rapidin- le cuestione, no sabia que me quería a dar a entender con eso

-Nada olvídalo- me lo dijo con una carcajada

-No es gracioso, además, no se de que te estas riendo- le dije, me estaba enojando

-Ok, vas a venir por mi, esta jodi… esta cosa me esta jalando dinero como no tienes una idea- me dijo molesta

-Donde es?- le pregunte

Después, de que me dio la dirección, colgó enseguida, me di una ducha rápida y salí corriendo, en el camino iba tratando de esquivar a los demás conductores, varias veces me pitaban porque me les metía en el camino.

Cuando por fin di con la dirección, me estacione, ella vino asía mi corriendo, se subió al coche con una gran sonrisa, di reversa y regresamos al camino.

Ella empezó a sacarse el dinero, lo traía en su ropa interior, ella lo termino de sacar y empezó a contarlo.

-Veamos, aquí tengo 100, aquí tengo 500, aquí tengo 200, aquí tengo 50- iba diciendo, la mire enojado, eso me quería dar a entender que si había tenido varios clientes, eso no me parecía para nada

-No puedes poner los billetes del mayor al menor 500, 200, 100 y 50- le dije en tono molesto, ella solo sonrió, pero volvió a meter su mano en su ropa interior y saco un billete, ella puso una sonrisa muy amplia

-Hey, te estabas escondiendo, uno de 500, genial- dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza- Tu que te pasa?, tienes un problema conmigo?- me dijo en tono molesto

-Como va a ser posible que guardes tu dinero en tu ropa interior- le dije, ella me miro estupefacta, después, solo puso una sonrisa

-Oye, deja mis calzones- me dijo en tono juguetón

-Eres muy vulgar al expresarte sabias?, se llaman ropa interior- le dije y ella me miro raro

-Si, ok, pero creo que debería cambiar de lugar, las del club se meten el dinero en las bubis- me dijo en tono muy serio

-Puedes hablar en un tono mas democrático, puedes por lo menos dejar de expresarte así- le dije en tono molesto

-Cual es tu problema?- me dijo ella, se había exaltado

-Ahora, tu!- le dije enojado, ella me miro con una ceja alzada.

-jodete, quien quiso venir por mi?, acaso yo te lo pedí?, vales para madre, me tienes harta, tus malditos cambios de humor me dan tortícolis, me tienes jodida, JODIDA- me grito, yo enseguida la voltie a ver, ella me ignoro

-Sera, mejor que nos tranquilicemos, no quiero estar paliado- le dije en tono pasivo

-Me vale madres, lo que tu agás me tiene sin importancia, no sabes cuanto te desprecio- me dijo con un tono repulsivo

-Por favor, hazme caso y tranquilízate- le dije en tono angustiado, no quería estar enojado con ella, se que me pase con eso, pero es que su vocabulario era desesperante

-Mi problema eres tu!, te crees que los tienes muy grandes estúpido?, pues a mi me vale una jodida mierda- me dijo y me miro, su mirada no demostraba otro sentimiento que o sea el de el odio

No dije nada, ella solo miraba atreves de la ventana, cuando llegamos a casa, trate de hablar pero ella salió del auto olímpicamente, ignorándome, ni siquiera le di las gracias, me baje rápido, trate de hablar pero ella no me hizo el mínimo caso, era frustrante ver todo esto, solo hace unas horas estábamos los dos acostados en su cama, hablando tan tranquilamente que lo tuve que arruinar.

-Hey, espérame, tratemos de hablar- le dije, pero ella no se detuvo- Sakura, yo te quiero, eres mi amiga lo recuerdas- ella se detuvo, voltio todo su cuerpo, en la miraba se marcaba la ironía

-Amiga?... amiga?...- me lo repitió dos veces seguidas- Tu crees que a una maldita amiga se le dice que su mayor problema es ella- dijo en tono mas irónico que el anterior

-Solo no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, te acuerdas, como me dijiste tu- le dije, solo por un momento la duda paso por sus ojos- SOLO NO QUIERO QUE ESTES ENOJADO CONMIGO- le dije, me cerque aun mas a ella, la tome del mentón, ella solo me miraba perdida en mis ojos, le voltie un poco el rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella solo soltó un suspiro, me aleje de ella suavemente- Si no puedes perdonarme, solo dime que me valla de tu vida y jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras visto en tu vida- le dije, mi voz tono tan suave, tan triste.

Ella me miro sin saber que hacer, su duda era muy grande, no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

-No lo se, tengo que pensármelo, no es una cosa tan fácil, después, de que lo dijiste- me dijo en tono serio, yo solo asentí

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras- le dije, ella me miro seriamente

-Pero, en el transcurso que demore en tomar una decisión no quiero que me hables- me dijo, yo enseguida me sobresalte

-Pero… por..?- le dije en tono preocupado

-No quiero que interrumpas mis pensamientos- me dijo y avanzo hasta su recamara, se adentro en ella y de ahí no salió, supongo que se puso a dormir.

1ERA SEMANA

2NDA SEMANA

3ERA SEMANA

Desde el momento que ella me dijo que no quería hablarme, intente hablar, pero ella solo me esquivaba, no dejaba que le hablara. Después le deje de hablar, ya casi no la veía, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase en mi cuarto (si es que a eso se le podía decir cuarto) pero, como la cortina tapaba todo, se le podía considerar dormitorio, solo la pasaba sentado en mi cuarto, luego me aburría y salía al pequeño parque que estaba a 2 cuadras de la casa.

Como ella me evitaba, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, salía cuando ella ya no estaba, después de todo, ella ya había decidido no?, no me hablaba y me esquivaba.

Mi padre me pregunto por mi comportamiento con ella, yo solo le decía, que me daba igual lo que hiciera, creo que nos estábamos adentrando mucho en su vida, y al parecer eso a largo plazo no le iba a gustar, el pareció convencido, pero claro, no del todo, ahora el se dedicaba a irla a buscar al trabajo, aveses la iba a dejar, pero solo cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, también, mi papa me informo que ya me había inscrito en la universidad y ya mero iba a empezar las clases, eso en lo personal me encantaba, la universidad lograba consumir horas de mi vida y en estos momentos era perfecto.

Ya había hasta planeado irme de aquí, pero, creo que seria muy obvio, así que en cuanto entre a la escuela, voy a decir que me queda muy lejos de aquí y que prefiero un lugar mas cercano, pensaba un departamento, solo quería irme de aquí, el no soportar verla es frustrante, me molesta y esta volviendo loco, pero es tan lento, tan lento, es como que mi corazón se hiciera de un día para otro mas pesado, como si mi sangre se hiciera mas espesa y no circulara como lo hace con frecuencia.

SAKURA

Después de que le pedí a Sasuke que m dejara de hablar, el en los primeros días trataba de hablarme, pero yo lo esquivaba, al final, creo que se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor y me dejo de hablar. Todo era normal, hasta el punto, que el ya no me veía, no me miraba, no me hablaba (claro, aunque, ya no insistía) estaba nadamas metido en el estúpido cuarto, huía de mi y en fi cosas así estaban sucediendo.

Esto me estaba desesperando, no quería hablarle, tenia un maldito orgullo, pero necesitaba oír decirle que era lo mejor, su mejor amiga, me había vuelto adicta a su presencia, a sus comidas, a todo de el.

No quería llegar a creer que me había llegado a enamorar de el, pero a como estaban las cosas no sabia que pensar, y me estaba volviendo loca.

4RTA SEMANA

SASUKE

El mes llego, las cosas no habían mejorado para nada, era algo desesperante, lo único que me reconfortaba era que ya no iba a estar casi en casa, y después, me iba a ir de aquí, para poder no verla más, tenia que cumplir mi promesa.

-Mañana es el gran día no?- me comento mi papa, los dos estábamos viendo la tele (la compro días después de que me peleara con Sakura)

-Si!- le dije- Lo mas seguro es que después valla a comprar las cosas que me pidan- le dije en tono distraído

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- me dijo en tono orgulloso- Sabes, ayer hable con tu hermano, y me dijo que están bien, me dijo que les habías hablado- me dijo

-Si lo siento, voy a hablarle mañana después de la escuela, así le digo que tal me fue- le dije y el solo asintió

Oímos ruido en la puerta, de repente Sakura entro, traía basura en la cabeza, ella al momento de entrar sonrió, yo solo me pare.

-Buenas noches, creo que tengo que dormir si no quiero llegar tarde- le dije a mi papa

-Claro hijo, buenas noches- me dijo el en tono feliz, salí sin dirigirle una mirada a Sakura

Enseguida me acosté, no quería pensar en nada que no sea en alejarme de ella, solo eso quería.

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano, quería ser puntual, era le primer día, no quería dar un mal ejemplo de mi, además, era nuevo y la puntualidad da mucho de que hablar de ti.

Me bañe, me vestí y me prepare un café, no había podido dormir bien, tal vez un poco de cafeína me vendría bien.

Cuando tenia todo listo, tome una libreta que tenia y un lapicero, estaba a punto de salir, cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Así, que ya te vas no?, hoy es tu primer día de clases!- me dijo Sakura, tratando de no ser grosera

-Si- le respondí, abrí la puerta, pero me volvió hablar

-Espero y tengas un día excelente, ojala y hagas mucho amigos- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Creo que tratare- le dije y me salí de la casa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche cuando ella me intercepto

-Yo solo…- se me quedo viendo con duda

-Dijimos que iba a desaparecer de tu vida no?, estoy tratando de hacerlo, y si esto no es suficiente, me voy a ir de tu casa, solo aguanta unos días- le dije y me adentre en el coche, tan rápido como me metí arranque y me largue.

SAKURA

Fugaku, me dijo que hoy iba a entrar a la escuela, tenia que decirle que lo quería, por eso me levante temprano, cuando estuvo a punto de irse lo detuve, le dije que le deseaba suerte y el solo me respondió tan monótono, lo seguí hasta su coche, lo intercepte.

-Yo solo…- dije, me daba mucha pena decírselo, pero el solo contesto

-Dijimos que iba a desaparecer de tu vida no?, estoy tratando de hacerlo, y si esto no es suficiente, me voy a ir de tu casa, solo aguanta unos días- yo trate de negarlo, el rápidamente se subió y se fue, no pude decirle nada, había tomado una decisión, pero el no me escucho.

-Solo quiero decirte que me enamore de ti- le dije suavemente que mis palabras se la llevó el viento.


	9. un nuevo compañero ¿amigo?

**UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO¿AMIGO?**

SASUKE

No paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho a sakura, se que ella no me quiere ver, pero al menos que me de unos días para conseguir algo, no era tan fácil la situación, y además, agregándole que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando me di cuenta, vi que ya estaba llegando al colegio, lo estacione y baje, en el momento que puse un pie en la escuela, todos y cuando digo todos (absolutamente todos) me miraron, me sentí intimidado, no es que pensara que no era común que no me miraran, de hecho las chicas en la otra escuela me miraban y hasta me perseguían, respire y ex sale, puse todo mi autocontrol posible para poner salir ileso de todo esto.

Camine en dirección a la universidad, todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento no perdieron vista alguna de mi, hice como que no miraba a nadie, mi vista solo se concentro en dirección al frente, veía como personas se detenían y me miraban, hasta que al final llegue a la parte de adentro, ahí todo fue mas normal, fui directo a la dirección, cuando logre dar con ella me encontré con una señora corpulenta de un gran busto, piel clara y ojos color miel, al momento que me vio puso cara de molesta.

-buenos días, vengo por mi horario- le dije en tono amable, mas ella no quito su cara de molestia

-Si, solo espera ahí niñito- me dijo y se fue asía una secretaria que estaba apurada con unos papeles

Mientras ella fue, dirigí mi vista para todos lados, y cual fue mi sorpresa a encontrarme a unas chicas que me miraban inquisidora mente, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada asía otro lado que fueran ellas, pose mi mirada sobre un marco, era la escuela en sus inicios, se veía que ya estaba algo vieja pues la foto se veía en blanco y viejo, creo que me distraje un buen rato, por que alguien gritaba con fuerza.

-Hey- oí una voz, al momento di un respingo, pero rápidamente me recompuse

-Dígame, ya tiene mi horario- le dije en tono normal

-Si, a ver veamos- dejo y empezó a observar la hoja, hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba- Eres Sasuke Uchiha- me dijo mirándome

-Exactamente- le dije, ella asintió

-Ten y no me molestes mas- me dijo y se fue

-GRACIAS!- le dije y ella solo voltio y me señalo, después desapareció por una puerta

Busque mi salón, era el aula 7, me dirigí asía el, cuando logre dar con ella, me asome por la ventana, ya estaban todos pero el maestro aun no entraba

-Oye, tu eres el nuevo verdad?- me pregunto una voz cerca de mi oído, rápidamente me voltie y lo mire mal

-Se nota- le dije, y el se empezó a carcajear

-Ok, soy Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto- me dijo extendiéndome una mano, yo se la tendí, el esbozo una sonrisa- Me caes bien- me dijo, yo solo asentí.

Nos adentramos al salón, me dijo que me sentara con el, por lo regular a el nadie le hacia caso, decían que era un extraño, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Ven, mira no ha de tardar el maestro, el siempre suele llegar tarde- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero se oyó un ruido, los dos volteamos a ver

-Gracias por tus comentarios Naruto, inculcando malos hábitos al chico nuevo- dijo un señor- Soy Ibiki, mucho gusto- dijo, yo solo asentí

-Uchiha Sasuke- le dije, todas las chicas suspiraron, el se sentó y empezó a dar la clase, y así sucesivamente, hasta que por fin nos toco salir, rápidamente Naruto quiso saber donde vivía, le di la dirección, el sonrió, me dijo que el vivía en un departamento que estaba a 3 cuadras de la universidad.

-Si vives a 3 cuadras, se puede saber por que no llegas a tiempo?- le dije en tono interrogante, el solo sonrió

-Suelo quedarme dormido, es costumbre- me dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-No sabes si por ahí cerca rentan un depa?- le pregunte, el pareció meditarlo

-No he visto ninguno, pero si tú quieres puedes vivir conmigo, tengo una habitación disponible- me dijo de forma alegre

-Enserio?, digo apenas me acabas de conocer hoy, confías en mi?- le pregunte atónito

-Claro, si quieres vamos ahorita para que veas como es- me dijo, yo asentí, rápidamente nos metimos en mi coche, el me guio, cuando por fin llegamos, vi que era un depa muy sofisticado además, era lindo?.

-Ok, mi piso es el 5- me dijo, yo asentí, me guio al elevador, enseguida llegamos, el abrió la puerta y valla sorpresa me lleve.

-Ohh por dios!- dije y me que de atónito

Era un depa lindo sin lugar a dudas, pero, era el depa mas sucio que haya visto en mi vida (bueno, sin contar la casa de Sakura que era un asco), tenían una sala, pero, tenia ropa regada por todos lados, un pequeño mini bar, después tenia un comedor, con todo un ejercito de trastes por doquier, luego tenia la cocina, esa ni hablar el solo hecho de mirar daban ganas de vomitar, luego había un pasillo, había dos puertas a ambos lados y una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Y que te gusta?- me pregunto, yo lo mire sorprendido

-Es un asco dobe- le dije, el puso cara de indignación

-Oye teme, me he dado cuenta de que eres un poco amargadito- me dijo, yo fruncí el seño

-Quien en sano juicio vive aquí, das pena- le dije, el solo atino a sonreír

-OK, y que dices?- me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Dios me ayude, con el este estúpido dobe- dije, el enseguida se abalanzo sobre mi

-Genial, voy a tener un compañero- dijo sonriendo, yo trate d apartarlo, el se detuvo de repente- Oye eso si, como ya esta pagado el depa tienes que ayudarme con la despensa y a comprarme ramen- me dijo, yo solo asentí

Estuve un rato con el, lo ayude a recoger la mayor parte de las cosas, me mostro mi recamara, después lo ayude a lavar los trastes, cuando sentí que era suficiente nos detuvimos, luego le dije que iría por mis cosas, el solo asintió.

Baje por mi coche y me dirigí a casa, pero antes le dije a mi papa que lo quería ver, que era importante, el me dijo que estaría en casa lo mas pronto posible, cuando llegue, me baje rápidamente y me adentre a la casa, no se oían ruidos, me recosté en la cama, luego oí un coche que se estacionaba enfrente de la casa (seguro era papa), rápidamente salí al comedor, el se sentó enfrente de mi.

-Buenas tardes, que era lo urgente que querías decirme- me dijo, yo solo respire y exhale, solo tenia que decírselo y ya, solo iba a informarle de mi decisión.

-Me voy- le dije, el solo dio un brinco en su asiento

-Porque?- solo atino a preguntar

-mira, solo me mudo de casa, me voy a vivir con un compañero- le dije, el me miro molesto

-Te da pena estar aquí?- volvió a cuestionar

-Claro que no, pero a donde me mudo estoy a 3 cuadras de la escuela, además dispongo de internet, que es muy importante para mis tareas, en cambio, aquí no hay, además, queda un poco retirado y hay trafico- le dije, el asintió

-Es solo por eso verdad?- me volvió a preguntar, yo solo asentí- Bueno, pues, esta bien- me dijo con voz derrotada

-Esta bien, voy a empacar- le dije, pero el me detuvo

-Te vas hoy?- me pregunto

-Claro, mira necesito hacer tarea y aquí no cuento con los recursos- le dije, el lo medito y al final solo asintió

Me dirigí a hacer mi maleta, deje todo en orden, saque todo y lo lleve a mi coche, mi papa solo estuvo sentado observándome. Cuando termine me acerque a el.

-No es como si nunca mas fuéramos a vernos- le dije con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, solo que pues no lo se, por una parte sakura se va a quedar sola y luego tu, lejos de aquí- me dijo, yo solo puse una mueca

-Lejos, lejos?, no inventes, te dejare la dirección para que me vallas a ver- le dije y el asintió

Le di un abrazo, al final le deje la dirección, y me fui de ahí, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a la casa.

Cuando llegue a casa de Naruto, el me ayudo a guardar todo, después me puse hacer la tarea, al final, terminamos comiendo pizza que Naruto había pedido.

SAKURA

Después de lo que paso, solo atine a votarme a la cama, cuando fue la hora del trabajo me fui, no hubo mucha clientela, cuando regrese, solo vi a Fugaku dormido en su cama, mas Sasuke no estaba.

2ndo día

3ero día

4rto día

5nto día

6xto día

Ya había pasado casi una semana en la cual no salía de la misma jodida rutina, y todavía para acabarla de joder, Sasuke no había aparecido en la casa, casi no tenia tiempo de hablar con Fugaku, el llegaba temprano y se dormía, casi no ponía atención en mi, estaba desesperada, quizás Sasuke ya se había ido a Vancouver, y yo aquí como tonta enamorada, pero aun quedaba el hecho de que se hubiera cambiado de casa, después de todo Fugaku tiene dinero de sobra.

Un día, mientras salía de trabajar, me decidí en hablarle a Fugaku, para que me viniera a traer, el accedió enseguida, cuando llego, solo me subí y me acomode, el silencio entre los dos era frustrante.

-Te hice algo malo?- le pregunte, el rápidamente negó

-No, es solo que estoy algo molesto contigo, porque en todos estos días no has preguntado por mi hijo, pensé que eran amigos- me dijo, su mirada era asía enfrente

-Ok, por que Sasuke ya no va a casa?- le cuestione, por dentro mi alma estaba en un hilo

-Se cambio a un depa, vive con un amigo- me dijo, yo solo baje la mirada

-En la ciudad- le pregunte, el asintió

No hablamos mas en al camino, aunque estaba triste, en el fondo sentía satisfacción de saber que el no se había ido, solo cambiado, tal vez y le haga una visita.

-Sabes donde vive?- le pregunte, el me miro y solo sonrió

-Claro- me dijo y los dos nos reímos


	10. dejando atras el miedo

**DEJANDO ATRÁS EL MIEDO**

MIKOTO

Después de que Fugaku y Sasuke se fueran, en mi alma se instalo un gran vacio que no me deja continuar normalmente como lo solía hacer. Sabia perfectamente que Fugaku me engañaba, lo había descubierto gracias a que en una de sus camisas, en el cuello de la camisa traía labial rosa, sabia que eso no era normal, pero pensé en que ya llevábamos varios años de casados y que pronto lo dejaría.

Creí estúpidamente que la dejaría, pero no, paso el tiempo y el jamás la dejaba, el ya no llegaba temprano, no tenia intimidad conmigo y no se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

No le comente nada a mis hijos, pensé que seria dolorosa para ellos todo esto, suficiente habíamos tenido con la muerte de mi niña Hinata, como para que le aumentara una desgracia mas.

Todo se torno extraño, de un día para otro Fugaku empezó a llegar temprano a casa, pero no cenaba con nosotros, mejor se iba a fumar a la cochera.

Un día, mientras leía un libro, note que el todavía llegaba, me levante y me dirigí así la cochera estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oi un ruido dentro, mas bien, era Fugaku llorando, mi alma se conmovió tanto que no pude evitarlo, el estaba sufriendo, hasta este momento había tenido la mentalidad de que la iba a dejar, pero al parecer eso no había sucedido, tal vez ella murió o se mudo del país y ahora el sufre por su ausencia.

Los días pasaron, una noche después de que salió de la cochera, llego a la recamara, se acostó y apago la luz, me enoje de que no me hubiera ni siquiera hablado, me levante y prendí la luz.

El me miro confundido, mi cara mostraba molestia, era el colmo, ya estaba harta de su infidelidad, ya no lo toleraba.

-Ni un buenas noches?- le pregunte, el no aparto su mirada de mi

-Buenas noches Mikoto- me dijo y se dio la vuelta

-Porque?, que te he hecho Fugaku, ya no te importan nuestros casi ya 30 años de casados, toda una vida contigo y no vale nada?- le dije, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, el solo me miro con sueño

-No quiero discutir Mikoto mejor duérmete- me dijo de forma pasiva

-No- le dije tajantemente

-Ya no te hacen efecto las pastillas para dormir?- me pregunto

-Y tu que me dices?, ya te dejo tu amante?- le dije de forma burlona, no quería herirlo, lo amaba, pero era inevitable, el solo bajo la cabeza

-Ahora no Mikoto- me dijo de forma controlada, pero se veía que no iba a tolerar más

-Ahora no?, entonces cuando?, cuando o en que momento estoy yo?, crees que no me doy cuenta de que engañas?, el que haga y finja no saberlo no quiere decir que este ciega, tu crees que yo me creo todas tus horas de trabajo excesivas?, pues no fíjate, además, dile a tu amante que al menos no deje labial en el cuello de tu camisa!- le dije de la forma mas groseramente que pude, el rápidamente se levanto

-Cállate no sabes lo que dices, y si, no lo voy a negar, ella me da lo que tu no sueles darme en tus 30 años de toda una vida, ella me da amor y comprensión y tu no puedes superar el trauma- me dijo de la forma mas despectiva, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezaron a salir

-Tal vez, no te doy lo que tu quieres pero sabes que te amo, que he sido una buena esposa, te di tres hijos, sabes como me siento yo?, te lavo tu ropa y te la plancho, nunca te falta tu desayuno a ti y a tus hijos, jamás has tenido quejas de mi, jamás y mira como me pagas, odio ser la que no entiende esta situación- le dije, el solo jalo unas colchas y se iba, pero antes de salir por completo hablo

-Pero y el hacer el amor no forma parte de un matrimonio?, para mi lo es, y tu en eso has fallado Mikoto, me voy a dormir al sillón- me dijo pero lo detuve

-No debería perdonarte, me has estado viendo la cara de tonta todo el tiempo, pero mírame, aquí estoy rogando para que no eches a perder nuestro matrimonio- le dije, el solo puso una mueca

-Que matrimonio?, cual?, no lo veo Mikoto!, explícame cual, un hombre que le es infiel a su esposa por que ella no la satisface en las relaciones y una mujer que tiene el trauma de no salir a la calle por lo de el accidente de su hija?, ese es el matrimonio?, que esperas? Yo de esto nada- me dijo y salió dando un portazo, yo caí en la cama, me sentía fatal, mal conmigo misma, no había podido salvar mi matrimonio. Sin darme cuenta caí en el sueño.

A los 2 días de esa discusión no hablamos, pero una mañana amaneció enojado

-Estoy arto Mikoto, no hay nada de intimidad, cuando planeas superar lo de Hinata- me dijo de forma brusca

-Claro como tu no la extrañas verdad- estaba harta de todo, estaba harta de que no sintieran la perdida de mi hija

-Era mi hija también, y créeme me duele, pero no por eso voy a echar a perder una vida, además de que tienes mas hijos- me respondió de manera demandante, era una tortura para mi todo esto, el no tenia el remordimiento que yo tenia

-Todavía no lo supero- dije agachando la mirada, el me miro y se tranquilizo y avanzo asía la cochera pero antes de entrar dijo algo que casi hace que me desmaye

-Creo que lo mejor para los dos va hacer que me des el divorcio- dijo, rápidamente levante la mirada y le grite, deteniendo su paso

-No valen nada los 30 años de mi vida que te he dado, no es suficiente- le dije en tono enojado

-Claro que valen, pero será mejor que te deje, y solo te digo que espero y superes lo de nuestra hija- y sin decir más se fue.

Me fui a mi recamara, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, se iban a la basura casi 30 años de nuestra vida, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, no quería perderlo, no quería que me dejara, si, aun cuando estoy con el, y el me ignora, siento que soy feliz, hasta deje que siguiera con su amante, ahora que el me dejara iba a morir, lentamente, LENTAMENTE.

De eso pasaron dos días, Fugaku no me hablaba, sabia que lo había herido, pero no quería que el me hiriera, la noche anterior me hablo, pero la conversación solo se enfoco en el aspecto laboral de su trabajo o eso creía.

-Mikoto- me llamo, lo voltie a ver- Me tengo que ir a los Ángeles, por asuntos de negociosos- me dijo de forma pacifica

-Esta bien- le dije de igual manera

-También, creo que será mejor, para los dos, que nos demos un tiempo, me voy a quedar a vivir ahí, y respecto a el divorcio, lo tramitare y te mostrare como quedaran las cosas divididas- me dijo, lo mire, estaba a punto de llorar pero me controle

-Ok- le dije, el se sentó en la cama y me miro

-Gracias, buenas noches- me dijo y se acostó.

Toda la noche estuve derramando lagrimas silenciosas, lo estaba perdiendo, NO!, lo había perdido, no se en que momento me deje vencer por el sueño.

Al día siguiente, ellos ya tenían todo listo, Sasuke también viajaría con el, eso me alegro, el podría cuidar a su padre mientras yo no lo hacia.

Le dije a Sasuke que se cuidara y que cuidara a su papa, no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que jamás lo iba a volver a ver, esta tal vez seria la última vez.

Cuando se fueron, me quede solo con Itachi, el por estar en la universidad, no solía pasar tiempo conmigo, no tenia nada que hacer, los días pasaban tan lentamente que hasta me costaba digerirlo.

Paso un largo mes y medio, me sentía perdida sin el, ellos solo me hablaban de vez en cuando, solamente cuando tenían tiempo, solo cuando querían.

Itachi tenia cosas que hacer, así que no le pedí un poco de su tiempo, me sentía frustrada, me daban ganas de salir, pero me daba miedo, siempre me venia a la mente todos los recuerdos relacionados con mi hija.

Un día tome la decisión de hacer lo que tenia de hacer ( ir a buscar a mi marido, enseñarle que estaba superando lo de mi hija, que lo amaba y que no se alejara de mi nunca mas).

Busque un mapa, trace los caminos que podía tomar para viajar en coche hasta los Ángeles, solía tener la idea de que los aviones me daban pánico y además no sabes lo que puede pasar si hay turbulencias, así que mejor opte por el camino en carretera.

Aliste todo en una maleta, me dirigí a la cochera, entre y vi el carro de Fugaku, me adentre y senté en la parte del conductor, y me encerré ahí.

Trate de mover el asiento, apreté un botón y el sillón se recorrió hasta atrás, luego volví a apretar otro botón y el sillón se movió hasta adelante, casi me ahogaba.

Me quede dormida ahí, no se en que momento, pero desperté, ya estaba oscureciendo, rápidamente salí del auto y me adentre a la casa.

Al día siguiente, me desperté a las 6:30 a.m., me bañe y cambie, jale mi maleta hasta el coche, cuando termine de meterla, fui por un café a la cocina, jale mi bolso y me dirigí al coche, abrí el portón y salí.

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no romper algo, tenia tiempo sin tocar un coche, hoy en día eran más tecnológicos.

Me espante cuando choque con el bote de la basura, rápidamente me dirigí al camino que tenía que ir: FUGAKU

SAKURA

Logre convencer a Fugaku de que me diera la dirección de Sasuke, cuando lo conseguí, todavía seguía debatiéndome en ir o no.

Pero gano mas mis ganas de verlo, quería estar con el, por que lo amaba y no lo quería lastimar, por que por una vez en mi vida tenia algo claro en ella y esa era: ME ENAMORE DE TI, Y NO PLANEO PERDERTE

Por que algo tenían en común estas dos personas, las dos iban a dejar atrás su miedo…

.

.

.

kRiStE9n


	11. no te alejes de mi

**NO TE ALEJES DE MI**

SAKURA

Cuando salí, le dije a Fugaku que iría hacer unos pendientes, el solo mostro confusión y solo asintió.

Me dirigí a esa zona, vi que era de las más ricas de la ciudad o eso se notaba, ya que lo que había eran puros edificios de lujo, nada comparado a donde yo vivía.

Me dirigí asía el edificio que era en el que se suponía debía estar Sasuke, me di cuenta que era muy bonito, llegue al elevador y marque el piso numero 5, mis nervios iban aumentando, me daba pena todo esto pero no había de otra, cuando menos lo pensé la puerta de el elevador se abrió, salí cuidadosamente, camine a la puerta, tenia miedo de enfrentarlo, me dolía no tenerlo cerca, así que me arme de valor y di el primer paso: tocar la puerta.

MIKOTO

Después de haber golpeado el bote de basura, trate de acostumbrarme al nuevo coche, iba lento, no tenia prisa, sabia que iba lento pero seguro, además, a una inexperta como yo le hacia bien todo esto, después de todo cuantos años tenia de que no había garrado un bendito coche? (muchos, ni me quiero acordar, para ser precisos el ultimo día que agarre un coche fue cuando mi hija murió), me entristecí por la idea de recordar a mi hija, pero rápidamente deshice todos esos pensamientos, sabia lo que quería, no quería tener dudas sobre si estaba bien lo que estaba asiendo o no, sabia que Fugaku era el amor de mi vida, así como ella había decidido sobre aquel chico, ahora yo tenia la prioridad de el, lo amaba con locura, como cuando se tiene una adicción y no la puedes saciar hasta que la vuelves a consumir, suficiente había aguantado no verlo, ni tocarlo, como para soportar una vida entera sin el.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que había pasado todos estos años, me entristecía de sobremanera que la que había ocasionado había sido yo, con mi indiferencia, mi depresión, mi falta de atención asía mi marido, todo. Toda la culpa era madamas que mía, sabia que todos se estaban yendo de mi lado, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mi hija me era importante, me sentía enfrascada en la culpa, pero YA NO MAS! Hasta aquí llegue, ha perdido a mi marido y a mi hijo menor, los dos de un solo jalón y no voy a permitirme perderlos si en mis manos esta recuperarlos, los amo y jamás, jamás, dejare que huyan de nuevo, ye lo prometo hija, no te olvidare, solo que no voy a sufrir mas por la misma cosa toda mi vida, se que el dolor jamás se ira pero al menos llevare el luto en mi corazón, y tratare de disfrutar la vida que tu no tuviste mi pequeña Hinata.

SAKURA

Nadie salía, me estaba aburriendo, había tocado mas de 10 veces, se me hacia raro, no estaba en la escuela, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, el por lo regular llegaba como a las 3 de la tarde.

Me senté en el suelo, iba a esperarlo hasta que llegara, no quería irme sin que el me escuchara, tan solo necesitaba verlo y decirle lo que había descubierto, no era fácil, pues a mi me había costado mucho decidirlo, pero era mas que lógico que esto pasara.

2 HORAS DESPUES

Era el colmo, ya estaba harta de no verlo llegar ya eran las 7 de la noche y en sin sus luces, estaba a punto de explotar, ya quería irme, pero solo permanecía por el, sabia que tenia que ir a trabajar, es mas, lo estaba arriesgando todo por el, sabia que me iba a ser falta dinero, pero tal vez, le pidiera a Fugaku y el se compadeciera de mi y me lo diera, pero había otra probabilidad de que no lo hiciera.

Estuve esperando otro ratito mas, tal vez, le habían encargado un poco de tarea de mas, y pues tenia que ir a investigar a la biblioteca o algo asi que suelen hacer los chicos que estudian. Oí uno ruidos, era el elevador que estaba subiendo, rápidamente me escondí detrás de la planta que había en un rincón, la puerta de elevador se abrió y se dejaron ver 2 chicos, uno era un pelirrubio y el otro era Sasuke y una chica de pelo castaño con los chonguitos.

-Ya te puedes calmar, hay que terminar esto rápido tengo una cita- dijo la chica con cara de fastidio

-Perdón, solo bromeaba, y si ya te quieres ir vete, total solo hay que pegar los dibujos- dijo el chico pelirrubio

-Enserio?, Ok, los quiero, valen demasiado, nos vemos- dijo la castaña y salió disparada asía el elevador

-Genial dobe, tú lo vas a ser solo- dijo Sasuke con un toco burlón

-Que?, pero… pero… per…- Sasuke no lo dejo terminar

-Pero nada, lo haces tu solo y punto, y recuerda debe quedar bien, por que es para la evaluación y es muy importante- dijo Sasuke en tono mandón

-Ok!- dijo con cara de decepción, el chico pelirrubio se metí dentro del departamento, Sasuke ya se iba a meter pero algo lo detuvo.

Empezó a oler, empezó a voltear a todos los lados, buscando un olor preciso.

-Puedes salir, se que estas aquí- dijo en tono mal humorado- SAKURA- dijo en voz mas alta

-Com… como me descubriste?- le pregunte confundida

-Tu olor- me dijo simplemente, sin voltearme a ver

-Mi olor… olor?, no entiendo?- le dije igual que al principio (confundida)

-Tu aroma, es diferente al de otras personas- me dijo tranquilo

-Diferente?- le volví a cuestionar

-Si… hueles a cerezos- me dijo, yo solo inhale aire- Y a que debo tu visita, ya no te he molestado- me dijo en tono frio

- Lo se… y creo que eso es un poco extraño- le dije en tono tímido

-Porque?- me cuestiono sin mirarme

-Bueno, el no verte en casa, el ya no oír tu voz, el ya no estar paliando por cualquier cosa es un poco extraño, y pues me siento triste- le dije con tristeza

-Triste?, tu?- me dijo en forma de ironía- Por favor no vengas a decirme puras estupideces, tu fuiste quien me corrió de la casa ya no te acuerdas?, tan mala memoria tienes- me dijo en tono agresivo

-Te estoy hablando de buena manera no quiero que jodas todo esto- le dije con voz alta

-Y?, que caso tendría?, me odias no?, ya no me quieres ver no?- me dijo en tono enfadado-Pues yo tampoco quiero que me molestes- me dijo de la forma mas despectiva, y todo lo dijo sin verme.

Trate de tranquilizarme, esto se estaba saliendo por la borda y aun no había tratado el tema principal, respire una cuantas veces

-No es eso Sasuke, no es eso- le dije con tranquila, tratando de hacerlo razonar

-Y cual es?, yo no la veo- me dijo de forma enojada, ya tenia los puños apretados

-Lo tiene, por que… por que te amo- le dije, y en ese momento me di cuenta que ya lo había dicho, el solo bajo la cabeza- Si eso no tiene caso, si no te interesa, solo dímelo a la cara y te prometo que no me volverás a ver nunca mas, hasta me iré de la casa donde vivo con tu papa, no sabrás jamás nada de mi existencia- le dije de forma intranquila.

Por primera vez se dio la vuelta y me miro con ojos confusos, sabia que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, y era de esperarse, se lo dije de una manera impropia, así no tenia planeado hacerlo.

-Que?- dijo con voz ahogadora, pero tan suave que apenas escuche lo que dijo

-Lo que oíste- le dije de forma tranquila

-No escuche bien- me dijo confuso, su cabeza no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro

-Yo… yo me enamo… me enamore de ti- le dije con voz tímida

-Eso no es posible… tu me vez como un amigo, o me veías como uno- me dijo con voz nerviosa

-Si, pero hay algo mas, y eso solo lo siento contigo y nada mas- le dije, y trate de acercarme a el

-Lo siento, yo estoy confundido- me dijo dando un paso atrás

-Solo regresa a casa, no es igual si tu no estas- le dije con voz triste

-Yo…- se callo y negó con la cabeza- No, yo no puedo volver ahí- me dijo

-Pero por que- le cuestione

-No puedo, ahí estas tu, no puedo- me dijo con voz nerviosa

-Te doy asco?- le dije confundida

-NO!, digo no, solo que no me gusta estar en el mismo lugar que tu, no suelo concentrarme- me dijo en voz baja

-Quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero que estés lejos de mi- le dije con voz triste, me sentía fatal

-Sakura- me dijo, pero no lo deje terminar

-No quiero que estés enojado conmigo, no quiero que te alejes de mi- le dije y me acerque, el no se movió.

Le toque el rostro, su cuerpo sufrió una especie de temblor, lo abrace, no quería soltarlo, el no me respondió, solo se quedo estático

-Por favor, tu no me abandones como los demás, tu no lo hagas- le dije al borde de las lagrimas

Al parecer le conmovió mi tono de vox, por que sentí sus brazos en mi espalda, y se aferro a ella, como si tan solo dependiéramos nosotros dos en este momento, como si solo juntos encontráramos una salvación. Poso su cara en mi cabeza, trataba de darme besos, solo hasta esta momento fui consiente de que esta llorando, desde que era niña no había llorado, y ahora lo estaba asiendo.

-Eres la única persona que me ha visto llorar- le dije en voz baja

-Debo sentirme alagado- me dijo en tono juguetón

-No lo creo, pero allá tu, solo no le digas a nadie de que he llorado, me daría mucha pena- le dije con voz tímida

-Ok, tratare- me dijo con la misma voz, yo solo medio sonreí

-Ok, eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos… ya sabes ee…?- dije con tartamudeos

-S e puede decir que si, pero para hacer las cosas mas formales- me dijo y me soltó y me miro a los ojos

-No me digas que…!- le dije pero el no me dejo terminar

-Sakura Haruno, quisieras tu ser mi novia?- me dijo en tono formal

-Tenias que ser tan anti-cuado- le dije con una semi sonrisa

-Esa es su respuesta- me pregunto

-Ok, esta bien si- le dije con una semi sonrisa

El se levanto y me abrazo, era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida, lo tenia, y no lo quería perder, era lo mejor que me había pasado junto con Fugaku

-Te quiero- me dijo con una sonrisa contra mi cuello

-Eso quiere decir que te vas a ir conmigo a la casa- le pregunte, el se separo de mi

-No Sakura- me dijo con voz decidida

-Pero porque?- le cuestione confundida

-Aquí tengo la universidad cerca y me beneficia mucho, además, tengo internet, de aquí saco mucha información importante- me dijo

-Ok- le dije de forma distraída

-Pero te iré a ver cada vez que pueda- me aseguro

-No importa, aun que no será suficiente- le dije con voz triste

-Lo se, pero entiende que ya no tengo tiempo como antes- me dijo

-Si, entiendo, creo que ya me voy- le dije, el se me acerco

-No quiero que te enojes- me dijo en forma de suplica

-No lo estoy, solo necesito acostumbrarme, es solo eso- le dije de forma compasiva

-Te llevo a casa- me dijo, yo solo asentí, tal vez, la relación costara un poco mas si se hubiera dicho todo antes

Me llevo hasta la casa, Fugaku había salido, por que no había rastro de su carro, además las luces estaban apagadas.

-Te veo luego- le dije, iba a bajarme, pero el me detuvo, se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que por fin unión sus labios con los míos, era esplendido besando, no dejamos de besarnos hasta que el aire se hizo presente.

-Te veo luego- me dijo una vez separado de mi

-Ok- le dije y me baje, el se fue y termine por entrar a la casa, cuando entre me dirigí a mi cama, vi que había una nota

.

.

_Para Sakura :_

_Espero que no aigas llegado tarde, voy a irme a casa de un amigo, regresare tarde, te veo mañana._

_Atte: Fugaku_

Tire la nota asia un lado, me acoste en la cama, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

MIKOTO

Después, cayo la tarde mientras conducía, aparque el coche en un estacionamiento de un restauran, no era lujo, era mas bien uno típico que te encuentras a mitad de un viaje largo.

Entre y pedí un sándwich de jamón, a lado de mi se sentó un hombre, no le ponía atención a nadie.

-Hola- me dijeron, voltio y vi que era el señor que estaba junto a mi

-Hola- le respondí

-No es de aquí verdad?- me cuestiono

-No, solo estoy de paso- le respondí

-Es muy bonita- me dijo, yo solo semi sonreí

-Muchas gracias, hace tiempo que no escucho algo como eso- le dije en tono amable

-O es gran honor para mi, y dígame, es usted casada?- volvió a preguntar

-Si, casi 30 años- le dije, el sonrió

-Hijos- me vivió a decir

-2- le dije, con simpleza

-Nada mas?- me volvió a decir

-Mi hija se murió- le dije con una sonrisa triste

-Lo siento, yo se que es pasar por eso- me dijo en voz amable

Me trajeron mi pedido, lo comí tranquila, cuando termine pedí la cuenta, enseguida me cobraron.

-Nos vemos- le dije cortésmente

-Un gusto conocerte, espero y verte algún día, me gusto hablar contigo- me dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa

-No creo en las cosas del destino- le dije y salí.

Quería emprender mi camino asía los Ángeles lo mas pronto posible, quería estar con mi marido y mi hijo.

Pero por lo pronto tenia que encontrar un hotel en donde pasar la noche.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios :s**

**Les deseo un feliz día de san Valentín ojala y la pasen chido…**

**Y quiero agradecer los comentarios de estas personitas:**

**.**

**Sakiera-chan**

**LOLISGUEVARA**

**Sakura uchiga**

**Alitzel.23**

**Gracias y nos vemos luego **** ¡!**

_**kRiStE9n**_


	12. no todo es lo que parece

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

MIKOTO

Me encontré un hotel, estacione el coche y pase a la recepción, ahí e atendieron gentilmente, un muchacho ayudo a llevar mi maleta a mi recamara, cuando llegue a la habitación me te recosté en la cama, estaba cansada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, salir a la calle era muy agotador, de eso me daba cuenta.

Pensé detenidamente de lo que le iba a decir a Fugaku cuando lo encontrara, no sabia como explicarle lo que había hecho, tal vez era una locura muy grande y estúpida o tal vez era lo mejor que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Tenia que pensar positivamente, de eso no había duda, me iba a ir al amanecer, para poder llegar antes del anochecer, quería darle la mejor sorpresa, y tenia que lograrlo por que había arriesgado todo para estar aquí, desde mi trauma a salir a la calle hasta los 30 años de mi vida y no planeaba y no estaría en mis planes dejarlo todo ahí "_en un divorcio"_

Tenia que apoyarlo en todo, no dejarlo andar solo, darle la razón cuando se que la tiene y lo mas importante darle amor hasta que me asfixie.

No se que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí como mis ojos se cerraban y como mi boca ponía una tímida sonrisa.

No se como me desperté, pero fue muy grato hacerlo, ya que todavía no amanecía y tendría tiempo para viajar rápidamente y llegar lo mas pronto posible, me di un ducha rápida, me cambie y guarde todo y salí rápidamente al estacionamiento por mi coche.

El viaje se torno muy ameno, llevaba encendida la radio, me iba enterando de cosas sin importancia, a mi, en lo personal lo que me tenia desesperada era el ver a Fugaku, solo eso, nada mas.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había ingrasado a la ciudad, mi camino se dirijio al centro, estacione mi coche y baje, tenia que conseguir un teléfono publico rápido, encontré uno a una cuadra de donde había aparcado el vehiculo.

Rápidamente inserte las monedas y marque, estuve esperando, nadie contestaba el teléfono, ya me estaba desesperando, cuando iba a colgar una voz hablo.

-Bueno- dijo una voz ronca

-Fugaku… eres tu?- le pregunte

-Si, que paso Mikoto… oye espera de donde estas marcando?- me pregunto, su voz sonaba un poco perturbada

-Bueno, es que estoy aquí en los Ángeles, puedes venir por mi por favor- le dije

-En los Ángeles?- me volvió a preguntar- Saliste de casa?- dijo, su voz sonaba muy sorprendida

-Si, mira me encuentro en el centro- le dije

-Dime las calles?- le dijo ansioso

-Bueno espérame- le dije y busque con la mirada los nombres de las calles- Fugaku estoy en Orleans y Florida- le dije

-Ok, no te muevas de ahí voy enseguida!- me dijo yo sonreí

-No lo voy hacer Fugaku, tenlo por seguro!- le dije con una voz demasiado honesta, y eso me gustaba porque estaba decidida

-Voy inmediatamente- me dijo y colgó

Estuve esperándolo por un rato, me gustaba la ciudad, era muy bonita, se veía que la gente le gustaba mucho los lujos ya que la mayor parte de la gente iba con grandes ropas y por supuesto ala moda.

Estaba tan distraída en el paisaje que no me di cuenta de que había alguien atrás de mi, solamente la oí cuando me hablo

-Mikoto?- oí la voz que tanto había querido escuchar, la voz de mi amor

FUGAKU

-Fugaku!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí

Desde que me había hablado no dejaba de sonreír, era lo mejor que había pasado, sabia que la quería y no me atrevía a dejarla del todo, teníamos casi una vida juntos como ella decía "_casi 30 años"_ y no me arrepentía, por que ella era una gran mujer y eso lo sabia perfectamente. Había aguantado mi infidelidad y eso no cualquiera lo asía.

De hecho, mi carro seguro se lo había llevado los de transito, me estacione mal, pero no me importaba solo quería ver si todo esto era real.

-Eres tu!- dije con voz ahogada

-Si soy yo Fugaku! no te da alegría verme aquí?- me pregunto dolida

-Por supuesto me alegro que haigas superado lo de nuestra pequeña y darte una nueva oportunidad!- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se acerco tímidamente a mí, me tomo desprevenido, cuando parpadeé ya la tenia casi encima de mí, en un gran abrazo y realmente me agradaba.

-Te quiero Fugaku- me dijo con una voz muy segura

-Yo también, te amo- le dije, ella me apretó mas con sus brazos, después de un rato ella me libero

-Y en que viniste?- le cuestione

-Vine en el coche, sabes que no me gusta andar en aviones o cosas así!- me dijo un poco apenada

-Pues vamos por el porque el mío me lo acaban de quitar por dejarlo mal estacionado- le dije con simpleza

-Pues vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa, los dos avanzamos agarrados de las manos, su mano era cálida y pequeña.

En todo el camino no entablamos conversación alguna, ella solo me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, estaba contenta y de eso podía darme cuenta, sus ojos brillaba de la emoción. Cuando por fin llegamos ella hablo

-Bonito color, no es algo muy común!- me dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a la casa de Karin

-Mikoto esa no es la casa, es esta- le dije señalando la casa en donde vivía con Sakura, ella solo me miro aterrorizada

-Que?- me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-Ven- le dije y baje del coche, ella lo hizo lentamente

-Aquí has estado viviendo?- me cuestiono

-Si, es complicado, yo estoy aquí gracias a una muchacha que hizo cambiar mi perspectiva de la vida- le dije con una semi sonrisa

-No pienso vivir aquí, estas loco!- me dijo y empezó a retroceder

-Solo dale una oportunidad es una joven muy linda- le dije tratando de calmarla

En eso, salió Sakura, ella ya se iba a trabajar, cuando me vio me dio una ligera sonrisa

-Hey Fugaku- me dijo y volteo a ver a Mikoto y alzo la ceja-Me voy a ir con Karin así que no te preocupes en llevarme- me dijo

-Espera, quiero presentarte a Mikoto mi esposa- le dije, ella me miro confusa

-Oh, mucho gusto soy Sakura- le dijo tratando de ser amable, mas sin embargo Mikoto no dijo nada- Ok, me largo luego regreso- me dijo y se fue con Karin

-Por que fuiste tan grosera?- le dije de forma reprobatoria

-Por dios Fugaku es una niña!- me dijo alarmada- Por dios!- volvió a repetir

-No confundas las cosas- le dije tratando de calmarla

-No, no, aléjate de mi ahora- me dijo y corrió pero logre detenerla- Déjame, no eres lo que yo pensaba, déjame!- empezó a gritar

-Tranquilízate no ganas nada perdiendo el control- le dije, ella me hizo caso

-No pienso vivir ahí!- me dijo de forma autoritaria

-Ok, no vivas aquí, lárgate, vuelva a la misma vida insípida que tenias, regresa a tu trauma, corre vete!- le grite y le avente las llaves del coche, ella solo dio un pequeño salto por el susto

Regrese a la casa, la deje sola, estaba muy enfadado, no había dejado que le explicara nada, yo jamás hubiera mantenido una relación con ella, jamás.

MIKOTO

Fugaku me dejo sola, yo tome las llaves que estaba en el piso y me encerré en el coche.

Mis nervios ya se habían tranquilizado, aunque todavía no comprendía del todo la situación.

_5 horas después_

Vi como Fugaku salía de la casa con 2 latas de refresco, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, me tendió la lata, yo la tome y así estuvimos un gran rato.

-Ok, te llevare a un hotel para que ahí pases la noche y mañana sales para Vancouver- me dijo en tono tranquilo

-No quiero!- proteste el me miro raro

-Que?- me cuestiono

-Una esposa debe de estar donde su marido esta, y si tu eres feliz aquí es por algo y también yo quiero estarlo!- le dije con una sonrisa

-No tienes que…- pero lo volví a interrumpir

-No me importa, solamente tu!- le dije con voz clara, el solo sonrió

Nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar, a pesar de todo no era tan mala la colonia.

Fugaku me conto que ella trabaja en un club nocturno como stripper y que no tenia ni luz ni agua en la casa y que debe 14 meses de renta. Me conmovió todo lo que me conto de ella, tal vez la había juzgado mal.

-No quiero que el comentes nada de esto por favor?- me suplico Fugaku

-No voy a decir nada- le asegure- A todo esto y donde esta Sasuke?- le cuestione, a el no lo había visto en todo el día

-El no vive aquí, vive con una amigo cerca de la universidad- me dijo en tono suave

-Pero porque?- le pregunte

-Dice que aquí no había el medio necesario para poder desarrollar sus tareas y que además le quedaba un poco retirado!- dijo

-Muy bien, espero verlo pronto- le dije y el solo asintió

-Mira tengo que ir a una cena, van a vender una acción de una empresa entonces solicitan mi presencia- me dijo tranquilo

-Esta bien, yo te espero- le dije

Me llevo a ver la casa por dentro, no estaba muy fea, tenia al menos lo indispensable y eso era bueno.

-Acuestate a dormir, no se a que hora llegue- me dijo yo asentí

-Con cuidado- le dije y el sonrio

-Siempre- me dijo y se fue

Acomode toda mi ropa en el pequeño mueble que había a un lado de la cama, cuando termine me quede recostada, pero luego unos ruidos me despertaron.

-Disculpe la derperte!- me dijo Sakura

-No, no estaba del todo dormida- le dije y ella asintió y se metió a una recamara, yo me acerque un poco

-Tienes hambre?- le cuestione

-Si?- me dijo pero no del todo convencida

-Puedo prepárate algo de comer?- le dije

-Mejor salgamos a comer a la calle!- me dijo con una media sonrisa

-Ok- le dije y salimos a comer fuera de casa

Comimos unos sándwich de jamos, se veía que tenia hambre por que se devoraba la comida, de repente ella me miro con duda

-Pasa algo?- le cuestione, ella solo asintió

-Este, amm… yo no quiero que creas que tuve eso… tu sabes que… con Fugaku!- me dijo

-Si te entiendo- le dije de forma tranquila

-No quiero que pienses que yo tuve algo que ver con el, además, el nunca me a tocado ni nada de eso- me dijo

-Lo se – le dije y ella asintió

-Como es que estas ahí tu sola?-le cuestione ella lo pensó

-Mi madre murió en una accidente automovilístico y pues me quede con mi tía, pero, me maltrataba y me escape y ahora veme aquí!- me dijo tranquilamente

-A que edad?- le cuestione

-A los 4 años- me dijo suavemente

-Mi hija también murió en una accidente automovilístico- le dije un poco nerviosa

-Lo siento- me dijo

-Si yo también lo siento- le respondi

Después de eso regresamos a casa, ella se fue a dormir rápidamente, me quede a esperar a Fugaku, luego de una hora el llego, lo fui a recibir a la entrada, luego fue al baño a cambiarse y yo fui detrás de el.

-Hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor?- le cuestione y el me miro sorprendido

-Mas de 4 años!- me dijo el y yo asentí

Me fui acercando lentamente por detrás de el, le fi dando besos por todo el cuello, el rápidamente se dejo llevar, se dio vuelta y me beso apasionadamente, pero se detuvo.

-No, te tomaste tus pastillas?- me cuestiono

-No!- le dije

-No quiero que te pase nada, tu migraña no te va a dejar- me dijo nervioso

-Hace mas de un mes que no las tomo y no me a pasado nada- le dije tranquilamente

-Enserio?- me cuestiono sorprendido

-Claro- le respondí

Me volví a acercar a el, y volvimos a enfrascarnos nuevamente en lo nuestro, esto fue diferente, era como volver a nuestra luna de miel, todo fue sensacional, sentía que podía tocar el cielo tan solo con su contacto, estaba extasiada y aun así no quería dejar de hacerlo.

SAKURA

Después de que había ido a comer con la señora Mikoto me fui a dormir, estaba cansadísima.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, pero aun así me levante. Cuando logre darme un baño, me adentre a la pequeña sala, ahí estaban la señora Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke comiendo tranquilamente.

-Buenos días- me dijeron Sasuke y Mikoto

-Buenas- les respondí y me senté

La señora Mikoto se levanto y me trajo un plato repleto de comida

-Gracias- le dije y ella me sonrió

-De nada!- me dijo

Empecé a comer tranquilamente, cuando terminamos ayude a Mikoto a lavar los trastes, ella los lavaba y yo solo los secaba. Cuando terminamos, Fugaku ya se había ido, Mikoto empezó a hablar amenamente con Sasuke, como vi que estorbaba me fui a mi recamara, me recosté de nuevo, solo que esta vez llevaba un cigarro en la boca, apenas iba a empezar a disfrutarlo cuando Sasuke entro y me lo quito

-No piensas hablarme?- me cuestiono

-No lo has hecho tu!- le dije rápidamente y el solo sonrió y se me acerco, su aliento me encantaba era mentolado

-Te había extrañado- me dijo de lo mas sensual que pudo

-Amm… yo- me daba pena decirlo

-Tu que?- me cuestiono Sasuke

-Ya sabes- le dije y el me miro con una ceja alzada- Tambien te extra…extrañe!- le dije rápidamente

-Ya lo sabia!- me dijo con superioridad

-Por que me hiciste repetirlo?- le dije molesta

-Por que quiero que pierdas la pena!- me dijo con una semi sonrisa

-Ok- le dije y se me cerco, sus labios rozaron los míos, fue una descarga placentera, hasta que fundió sus labios en los míos que lo esperaban ansiosamente, el llevaba el ritmo, después mordió mi labio inferior y se alejo de mi

Nos recostamos en la cama y empezamos de hablar de tonterías, cosas sin sentido, estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo abrazados y de vez en cuando Sasuke me daba besos en mi cabeza o jugaba con mechones de mi cabello.

Nos dieron las 5 de la tarde, me levante y me fui a bañar, a el no le pareció, sabia que ahora me iba a dirigir al club y sabia que lo enojaba de sobre manera pero no había opción.

me despedí de el y me fui, no hubo casi nada de clientes, me largue temprano a casa, cuando llegue me fui rápidamente al baño, quería orinar, cuando intente hacerlo sentí como me quemaba.

Empecé a toser, me ardía mucho, no sabia que hacer, nunca me había pasado algo semejante anteriormente y me preocupaba, pero inesperadamente la señora Mikoto me escucho vino.

MIKOTO

Oi como alguien se quejaba, me levante y oi que provenían del baño, cuando llegue vi que era Sakura

-Te pasa algo Sakura?- le cuestione

-Me siento mal!- me respondió adolorida

-Puedo pasar?- le pregunte

-Si- me contesto

-Que pasa?- le dije, ella se encontraba sentada arriba de la taza

-Me duel mi coño- me dijo

-Perdon?- le dije sorprendida

-Me duele mi vagina!- me dijo

-Ah ok- le respondí-Que sientes?- le volví a cuestionar

-Me arden cuando voy a orinar- me dijo de forma suave

-Espérame ya se lo que tienes- le dije y salí del baño, me dirigí a la cama de Fugaku- Despierta Fugaku, despierta necesito que vallas a la farmacia- le dije

-Para que?- me pregunto

-Problemas de mujeres, es para Sakura- le dije y el rápido se levanto

-Le pasa algo?- pregunto rápidamente

-Se siente n poco mal, necesito que vallas rápido a la farmacia, pero vamos muévete- le motive, el rápido se levanto, le dije lo que tenia que traer y se fue. Yo regrese al baño- Date un baño, para que cuando llegue la medicina te la puedas aplicar- le dije y ella asintió y se dio un baño.

Yo la estuve esperando afuera, fui por una toalla para que pudiera secarse y por una sandalias para que no se ensuciara sus pies, cuando termino me dijo que entrara, la ayude a secarse y le di las sandalias.

-No tienes ropa interior blanca?- le cuestione

-No- me dijo con simpleza

Fugaku llego con las medicinas que le había pedido, se aplico una pomada y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, era domingo y Sasuke llego temprano, pregunto por Sakura y le conté lo que habíamos pasado anoche.

-No se como sacarla de ahí- me dijo triste

-Ya veras que la sacaremos de ahí- le asegure y el sonrió

Sakura salió cambiada, Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y le pregunto como se sentía. Al final acordamos que íbamos a ir de compras, así que Fugaku nos llevo al centro comercial.

-Escoge lo que quieras Sakura- le dije y ella asintió

Empezó a buscar blusas, pantalones, luego jalo braseares y ropa interior, se las llevo a los probadores para checar si les quedaban.

-Señora su hija la llama- me dijo una señorita, yo rápido me dirigí a los probadores

-Pasa algo?- le dije

-Pasa!- me dijo, entre y vi que trataba de ponerse una blusa, la ayude y se vio en el reflejo del espejo

-Se te ve bien bonita- le dije y ella semi sonrió

-Me falta busto, casi no tengo nada!- me dijo en tono molesto

-Si, pero no eres la única, yo también las tengo así y las herede de mi papa- le dije con una sonrisa y ella rio

-Es por eso verdad?- me cuestiono

-Que?- le pregunte, no había entendió su pregunta

-El te culpa de la muerte de tu hija verdad?- me dijo, yo baje la cabeza

-Pues el no sabe como sucedieron las cosas- le dije tranquila

-Dile que tu no tienes la culpa, que lo deje de hacer!- me dijo exaltada

-Ella tenia 14 años, tenia un novio muy vago, Fugaku no dejaba que lo viera, entonces una noche se escapo, me di cuenta y los seguí, pero escaparon, di una vuelta para ver si los veía, pero como a 2 cuadras vi como ellos se pasaron cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, y los arrollo un tráiler- le dije con la cabeza baja

-Habla con el!- me dijo y yo le semi sonreí

-Tratare- le respondí- Te espero afuera- le dije y salí

Llegamos a la caja, Sakura y Sasuke traían unos lentes, Sasuke venia recargada en su hombro, Fugaku vio la ropa que Sakura había escogió y levanto un bóxer de chica.

-Esto te vas a poner?- pregunto Fugaku a Sakura

-Me dijeron que escogiera lo que yo quería- dijo con simpleza, Sasuke semi sonrió.

Después de ahí fuimos a una pequeña fonda a comer, luego regresamos a la casa, ya eran como las 6 de la tarde, ella se dio un baño rápido, mientras yo doblaba toda su ropa nueva.

Cuando salió se puso unos pantalones ancho y una blusa.

-Vas a salir?- le pregunte

-Si, voy a trabajar- me respondió

-Pero ayer estabas enferma, creo que no debería ir hoy, date unos días de descanso- le dije, pero ella no me hizo caso, tomo su mochila y se dirigió afuera, pero me puse delante de ella.

-Deme permiso de favor- me dijo, mas no me quite, Sasuke y Fugaku se acercaron a nosotras.

-No vallas eso no es lugar para ti!- le dije nerviosa

-Si no voy no como- me dijo de forma molesta

-NO VALLAS TU NO ERES UNA PROSTITUTA- le dije exaltada, ella me miro mal

-No se meta en mi vida, muévase ahora- me dijo de forma grosera

-No lo voy hacer!- le rete

-Lárguense de mi casa, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, váyanse- empezó a gritarnos

-No lo hagas, no desperdicies tu vida ahí, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES-le dije y le di una cachetada, ella me miro furiosa y se me vino enzima pero Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo

-No quiera joderme vieja tarada, suéltame, dejen de joderme, largo de mi casa, jodanse y lárguense, suéltame estúpido!- empezó a gritar Sakura, se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se fue.

Todos no quedamos quietos, por mi cara empezaron a escurrir las lagrimas, Fugaku me consoló, estuvimos ahí sentados, nadie decía nada, todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que el celular de Fugaku sonó.

-Bueno? Que te paso? Donde estas?- empezó a decir Fugaku, Sasuke enseguida se acerco a el

-Vamos para allá y dime que nombre usas?- pregunto de nuevo

-Ok, ahorita voy!- dijo y colgó- La tienen detenida, vamos- dijo y salimos por el coche para ir por ella.

Cuando llegamos, la vimos que traía un suéter grande, una pequeña falda toda rota, unas medias negras igual de rotas que la falta y además unos rapones en la pierna y el labio partido.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, pero ella solo se fue a meter dentro del coche, Sasuke la siguió, mientras Fugaku pagaba la fianza.

Cuando termino el papeleo nos fuimos, en el camino nadie dijo nada, Fugaku se paro en un alto, en ese momento Sakura se salió del carro huyendo asía las vías del tren.

Sasuke y Fugaku salir tras ella.

-SAKURA-grito Sasuke, ella se detuvo y como a uno 4 metros ellos dos se pararon.

-Ya no soy una niña!- dijo mirándonos, su cara mostraba confusión

-Solo regresa Sakura- dijo Sasuke

-Ya estoy grande, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- dijo nuevamente

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Fugaku

-No soy su hija, entiéndalo- dijo con cara molesta, los 3 nos quedamos estáticos, ella aprovecho ese momento y salió corriendo, Sasuke iba a perseguirla pero Fugaku lo detuvo

-Déjala- dijo el en tono serio, Sasuke no dijo nada y se adentro al coche, me acerque a Fugaku.

-Tenia razón!- le dije, el asinto y los dos nos adentramos al coche, íbamos a pasar la noche en la casa de Sakura, mañana partiríamos a Vancouver.

SAKURA

Desde que había peleado con Mikoto, me había sentido mal, no quería decirle nada de eso, pero ella me provoco. No tenia mucho que había llegado al trabajo, cuando hubo un desalojo en el club, yo por querer salir patee a un tipo y los oficiales me vieron y me atraparon.

Le tuve que llamar a Fugaku, le dije que me tenían detenida, le explique el porque y me pregunto cual nombre estaba usando, le dije que el de Millory. No tardaron mucho, llego con Sasuke y Mikoto, Sasuke vino directo asía mi, pero lo ignore, tenia planeado dejarlos y no quería que me chantajearan con cosas, mejor tome distancia con los 3.

Cuando termino el papeleo Fugaku nos dirigimos a casa, pero antes había una semáforo, se encontraba en rojo, rápidamente salí, Sasuke y Fugaku me persiguieron.

-SAKURA-me grito Sasuke, yo me detuve a unos 4 metros de ellos

-Ya no soy una niña!- les dije y ellos pusieron cara de sorpresa

-Solo regresa Sakura-me dijo Sasuke

-Ya estoy grande, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- dije nuevamente

-Te ayudaremos-me dijo Fugaku

-No soy su hija, entiéndalo- dije con cara molesta, los 3 se quedaron estáticos, yo aproveche ese momento y salí corriendo, Sasuke iba a perseguirme, pero Fugaku lo detuvo

No sabia a donde me dirigía, solo sabia que no podía regresar a casa por el momento, ellos tal vez se quedarían ahí unos días mas, no se como, pero caí de rodillas, sentí como mi cara estaba humedecida la toque y note que estaba llorando.

-Sasuke perdóname, yo te amo- dije suavemente- Pero no todo es lo que parece…- dije nuevamente


	13. tratando de superarme

**TRATANDO DE SUPERARME…**

SASUKE

Desde que me adentre al coche, mis lágrimas empezaron a escurrir. Lo tenía todo, pero si ella no estaba era como no tener… nada. Después cuando llegamos a la casa, nadie dijo nada, yo me fui a acostar a la cama de Sakura, mi papa no me dijo nada, solo se metió en la pequeña recamara improvisada.

Sentí en colchón en mi espalda, jale la almohada asía mi cara, tenia el olor de cerezos, su única esencia que jamás se me iba a olvidar y que procuraría jamás olvidarlo. Mi vida estaba nuevamente rota, ella mantenía el equilibrio en mi vida y ahora ya no estaba y yo solo quería morir.

No dormí en toda la noche, sentía mis ojos pesados y un poco lagrimosos, había estado llorando toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en ella y la noche se me había hecho eterna. Me levante y me di una ducha, demore demasiado porque cuando salí a vestirme mis dedos estaban arrugados, mas no me importo, esto no era comparado con el dolor que tenia en mi corazón.

-Sasuke apúrate tenemos que irnos- me grito mi mama

-Ya voy- le respondí con tono cansado

Salí del cuarto, tenia que ir por mis cosas que se encontraban en el departamento de Naruto, me acerque a la sala y vi que mi mama estaba lavando unos platos.

Oh.. Pensé que demorarías mas!- me dijo con una sonrisa pero su cara cambio a una de preocupación- Tienes unas ojeras terribles cariño, debes dormir bien sino luego te sentirás peor- me dijo en tono de reproche

-Mas?- le pregunte y ella negó por la cabeza

-Tienes que entender que para ella no era fácil, ella no había tenido una familia y pues todo esto la estreso y tenemos que comprenderla y dejarla hacer lo que ella quiera de su vida- me dijo de forma cariñosa

-No hubiera pasado si no le hubieras pegado!- le dije y ella bajo la cabeza

-Perdón, solo no quería dejarla estar en ese lugar de mala muerte y espero que un día me perdone al igual que tu- me dijo y salió fuera de la casa.

FUGAKU

Me sentía triste y con el corazón lastimado, la estaba empezando a considerar como una hija pero todo termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora ella nos odiaba y sabe dios donde se encontraba en estos momento. Había visto como Sasuke se derrumbaba rápidamente, tenia miedo de que el no superara esto y no se diera una nueva oportunidad en el futuro con una buena chica. Cuando abrió la cajuela vio que se encontraba una maleta con un moño.

-Se me había olvidado que tu estabas aquí- dije con una mueca de burla, la jale y me dirigí a la casa de Karin, toque su puerta.

-Buenos días!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Nos tenemos que ir, te importaría darle esto a Sakura cuando llegue?- le pregunte mientras le enseñaba la maleta

-Claro pero por que se van?- me cuestiono

-Tenemos que regresar a casa, tengo a un hijo allá y no quiero que este solo- le respondí

-Oh.. Bueno… les deseo un buen viaje- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Y me alegra que hayan conocido a Sakura seguro les dejo una lección importante en su vida ¿verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro… y a todo esto ¿tu como sabes sobre su vida?- le cuestione confuso, ella solo me sonrió triste.

-Antes éramos como amigas o algo así, pero sin embargo todo cambio cuando yo me case y tuve mi primer hijo, se distancio de mi, al parecer no le cayo bien mi marido y me dejo de hablar, después de unos meses yo trate nuevamente de hablarle mas sin embargo solo me dijo que "_ya no va hacer lo mismo"_y si lo cumplió, hasta ahora solo me pide cosas que son para ella de mucha importancia como el baño para darse una ducha rápida y alguna que otra cosa sin sentido. Hice una comida familiar para que los dos estuvieran y pudieran tratarse pero ella no asistió. Es triste saber que ella ya no me quiere es mas puedo asegurar que me repudia hasta cierto punto- me dijo y una lagrima resbalo por toda su cara

-Lo siento yo no quería recordarte el pasado- le dije y ella se limpio la cara

-Tenia la esperanza de que ustedes compusieran un poco de su visa y creo que lo lograron!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo creo- le dije con la voz triste

-Claro que si y los resultados se verán después!- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Eso espero… bueno te dejo y se me olvidaba ten- le dije y le extendí unos billetes

-Son para ella ¿verdad?- me preguntó yo solo asentí

-Dáselos por favor no quiero que te los quedes!- le dije ella solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Algún mensaje más?-me preguntó nuevamente

-Dile que… solo dáselo por favor y ya- le dije y salí rumbo al coche

-Nos vemos Fugaku- me grito

Llegue a la puerta del coche, ahí me estaba esperando Mikoto con una sonrisa cálida

-¿Listo?- me preguntó yo solo asentí, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y me asegure que estuviera dentro y la cerré. Volteé a ver la casa nuevamente, la extrañaría de eso no había duda y a Sakura también, por fin había superado lo de Hinata y eso me alegro llevaríamos el luto en nuestro corazón y seguiríamos adelante tratando de pasar bueno momentos ¿porque eso le hubiera gustado a Hinata? Claro que si y lo intentaríamos de ahora en adelante

-Te quiero pequeña Sakura- deje mientras caminaba y me adentraba al coche

Hoy empezaríamos una nueva vida, gracias a todo esto nos habíamos unido y no lo íbamos a desperdiciar además, Sakura también nos había enseñado una gran lección y jamás la olvidaría… lo juro.

SASUKE

Me había ido antes que mis papas porque iba a recoger mis cosas en casa de Naruto, no quería ver la cara triste que ponía mi padre cuando viera la casa por ultima vez eso me pondría mal. Trataba de inventar que solo me iría unos días mas sin embargo regresaría y estaría feliz por estar junto a Sakura pero sabia que esto era una loca idea por mantener mis sentimientos a raya pero aunque intentara mil veces mas sabia perfectamente que esto era una realidad "_jamás vería a Sakura de nuevo"._

Cuando llegue al departamento subí rápidamente, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Naruto comiendo cereal

-Hola- le dije y empecé a caminar a la recamara pero el me siguió

-¿Y como estuvo la parranda?- yo solo puse cara de confusión

-¿De que hablas?- le cuestione

-Mírate no llegaste a dormir!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No estuve de parranda estuve con mis padres y ahora mismo me regreso a Vancouver- le dije y saque unas maletas y metí toda mi ropa

-¿Por qué?- me dijo tono confuso

-Mis padres decidieron irse y yo voy con ellos- le dije con simpleza, termine de meter toda la ropa y saque las maletas fuera de la recamara

-Que tengas un buen viaje!- me dijo de manera triste

-Ten- le avente las llaves de mi coche

-¿Y esto?- me preguntó

-No lo quiero tu lo puedes conservar, cuídate y luego nos comunicamos- le dije y me adentre al elevador por completo

-Adiós amigo!- dijo Naruto con una triste sonrisa

Cuando salí del elevador camine al estacionamiento, ahí estaban mis padres esperando, rápidamente metí las maletas y me subí.

-¿Listo?- me pregunto mi papa

-Cuando quieras- le dije y el sonrió

Hoy empezaría a olvidarte aunque eso me lleve toda la vida y te recordare como una amiga Sakura…

1 SEMANA DESPUES SAKURA

Estuve fuera casi por una semana, no quería regresar a la casa tenia miedo de encontrarlos todavía ahí, pero ya esto era demasiado no tenia dinero, tenia hambre y no me había bañado, me sentía mal y solo quería llegar a la casa. Tenia que regresar a casa y era justo enfrentarlos de nuevo, regrese rápidamente mas sin embargo lo único que me recibió en la casa fue la "_soledad" _y era eso me entristeció aun guardaba la esperanza de que me estarían esperando pero no, ellos ya no estaban y yo tenia que salir de esta miserable vida.

Me duche y me vestí con unas prendas que me había comprado Mikoto, guarde la ropa mas buena que tenia y salí de casa, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando alguien me hablo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías!- me dijo Karin

-Solo vengo de pasada ya me voy!- le dije y ella me sonrió

-Te dejo Fugaku esto…- me dijo y me enseño una maleta con un moño

-Gracias!- le dije y ella sonrío aun mas

-Ten, me dejo este dinero y eso es todo- dijo y yo asentí- Ahora empezaras con una nueva vida ¿verdad?- me cuestiono

-Si- le dije

-Espero y lo cumplas y te superes a ti misma… adiós amiga!- me dijo y se fue. Me quede estática en mi lugar, cuando reaccione me adentre nuevamente a la casa, metí mas ropa en la maleta y guarde la libreta donde traía anotados el numero de Sasuke y Fugaku, los conservaría siempre conmigo.

1 MES DESPUES

Estuve en un pequeño cuarto a las afueras de los Ángeles, el dinero que Fugaku me había dejado era bastante era como si quisiera mantener a una familia por 3 meses, de ahí pague un celular que me había comprado y comida.

Ya había pasado un mes, había tratado de buscar empleo mas sin embargo no encontraba nada porque no tenía los estudios necesarios para estar en el puesto, había intentado de mil maneras y nunca encontraba nada. Lo mejor seria dejar este país para ir a uno mejor en donde pueda estudiar y trabajar después de todo nunca conseguiré nada estando como estoy.

Compre el boleto de autobús para Houston, había oído que había buenas ofertas de trabajo, así que pensé que seria lo mas adecuado. El boleto estaba programado para mañana.

El día llego sin contratiempos, había llegado con una hora de anticipación, antes de subir al autobús quería marcarle a Fugaku para decirles como me encontraba pero no sabía si estaba bien. Al final me decidí por marcarles después de todo yo me había comportado mal con ellos.

_-hola- _dijeron del otro lado de la línea

-Hola soy Sakura- le dije

_-Sakura eres tu me alegro que me hayas hablado estaba un poco preocupado por ti!- _me dijo

-A solo llamaba para disculparme por todo lo que les hice- les dije y el suspiro

_-Ya ni me acordaba!- me dijo con una sonrisa_

-Tal vez a ti se te haya olvidado pero me comporte mal con Mikoto- le dije nuevamente

-_Porque? Tampoco recuerdo nada sobre eso- me dijo _

-Pero quiero pedirle disculpas porque le grite cosas malas y ella es buena!- le respondí con voz triste

_-Te aseguro que ella ya te perdono!- me dijo con una voz sincera yo solo suspire_

_-_Y Sasuke ya lo hizo?- le cuestione

_-El esta ocupado con los estudios, afortunadamente logramos transferirlo nuevamente acá- me dijo _

_-_El me odia?- le pregunte

_-No lo se aunque creo que el nunca lo hará- me dijo_

-Gracias por todo, el dinero y la maleta- le dije y el sonrio fuertemente

_-De nada y espero que si necesitas mas me hables y me lo pidas sabes que no te lo negare- me dijo_

-Si lo se!- le dije- ¿Sabes? Ya no fumo!- le dije

-_Yo tampoco- me dijo _

-Ya no trabajo en el club, tiene un mes que lo deje- le dije

_-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho fue la mejor elección!- me dijo_

-Ok- le conteste

-¿_Y ahora que va a ser de ti?- me cuestiono_

_-_Ahora mismo voy a tomar un autobús para Houston, estare viviendo por aya!- le dije

_-Espero que estes bien- me dijo_

_-¿_Te puedo marcar de vez en cuando, digo si no te molesta ati y a mikoto?- le pregunte

_-Cuando quieras!- me dijo sonriendo_

_-_Me tengo que ir el autobús ya va a salir- le dije

-¡_Espero y algún día nos volvamos a ver!- me dijo_

_-_Quien sabe lo que el destino nos prepare y también espero eso!- le dije con una sonrisa- Discúlpame con Mikoto por favor y con Sasuke - le dije

_-Claro y nos vemos Sakura!- me dijo_

_-_Nos vemos Fugaku!- le dije y colgué

Hoy empezaría una nueva vida, hoy se me abría un nuevo camino y lo quería aprovechar al máximo, sacaría mi vida adelante, estaba segura de que esto le hubiera agradado a mi mama y por ella y por mi misma lo haría. Esperaba que este dolor que sentía por la perdida de Sasuke sanara rápidamente pero si no lo hacia entonces se lo dejaría al destino a ver que hacia con el amor que todavía tenia por Sasuke el se encargaría de ello, yo solo me preocuparía por tratarme de superarme día con día.

-_te quiero Sasuke y esto que hago lo hago por los dos y espero que tenga resultado mis planes…- dije antes de subir completamente al autobús._

_._

_._

_Hola a todas… muchas gracias por sus reviews las quiero un monto… ya este es el penúltimo capitulo ya el siguiente será el final xD jajaja sale se cuidan y nos vemos en la próxima bye… _


	14. Epilogo una vez mas

**EPILOGO… UNA VEZ MÁS**

SASUKE

Tratando de olvidar todo de ti. No pensar ni mucho menos pronunciar tu nombre y aun más olvidarme de que existes. Pero no puedo, no logro ni siquiera engañarme a mi misma.

Es desesperante tenerte todo el día en mi cabeza, no hay minuto, ni segundo, ni hora en que no piense en ti y me duele. Me duele saber que nos corriste de tu vida, me duele el hecho de que no significáramos nada para ti y me duele aun más que jugaste con mis sentimientos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso aun te amo, porque no logro borrar todavía tu aroma y mucho menos tus ojos.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?- pregunto mi padre contento

-¡bien!- le conteste de forma sarcástica

-¡valla! Eso no es raro- me dijo de igual manera

-¿Qué deseas padre?- le pregunte de forma cansada

-¿Quién crees que me hablo haces unos días?- pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa

-¡Supongo que alguien importante porque mírate tus ojos brillan de la emoción!- le respondí. El me miro triste

-¡No me hablarías así. Si te dijera quien hablo!- respondió

-¿Quién fue?- le cuestione

-Creo que es muy pronto para que lo sepas- dijo risueño

-No me molestes tengo que estudiar- le respondí. Pero el me sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Es solo para darle mas dramatismo a la situación!- me dijo. Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-¿Quién hablo?- le cuestione nuevamente

-Sakura- dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción. Mis ojos se dilataron a más no poder y la sangre se me detuvo. Sentí una oleada de calor que me provoco un leve estremecimiento y un poco de ¿esperanza?

Si. Eso había sido sin lugar a dudas una esperanza que hacia que mi corazón volviera acelerarse. Eso solo lo lograba Sakura con su presencia.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca en aquel momento. Estaba tan impresionado que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Las sorpresas que se lleva uno verdad?- dijo mi padre a forma de pregunta

-¿Pregunto por mi? ¿Va a venir? ¿Esta arrepentida de todo?- preguntaba desesperadamente

-¡Tranquilo, una sola pregunta a la vez por favor!- replico mi padre.

-¡Ok!- le respondí ya mas tranquilo

-¡Venga! .¡Tu si sabes tranquilizarte rápidamente!- contesto sonriendo

-Aun no respondes mis preguntas- le comente irritado

-¿Bueno por donde empezare?- se dijo a si mismo- ¡Ok ya sabes el dramatismo!- volvía a decir. Me estaba irritando su actitud además, dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Ya o todavía no?- le volví a preguntar

-Me comento que ya había dejado el club. También menciono que se iba a vivir a otro país para superarse. Dijo que esperaba que Mikoto y tu la perdonaran por lo mala que había sido con nosotros- comento tranquilamente

-¿Solo eso?- cuestioné. El asintió

-¿Qué mas podría decir ella Sasuke?- me pregunto mi padre

-¡Nada padre!- le dije y empecé a caminar

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto mi padre con una media sonrisa

-¡No como crees!- le respondí en sarcasmo

-¡Ok yo también te quiero!- me dijo antes de que desapareciera del pasillo.

Logre entrar a mi cuarto a paso firme. Pero cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi, mi mundo se derrumbo. Tenia la tonta esperanza de que ella regresaría conmigo pero no. Ya era el momento de que me deshiciera de esas tontas ideas que solo me afectaban cada día más.

_SEIS AÑOS DESPUES _SAKURA

Ya habían pasado dos largos años. Los cuales no los había desperdiciado a lo tonto. Cuando llegue a Houston me puse a trabajar de mesera en una pequeño restaurante, la paga era muy buena. Yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo ganaba bien si era no era de lujo? La respuesta era simple: se encontraba en un lugar muy concurrido donde la gente pasaba muy seguidamente. Además, tenía un buen sazón. Me llevaba bien con una chica del trabajo, ella me ofreció su casa. Yo acepte gustosa, ya no me iba a ir tan mal con lo de la renta.

Ella era Ino: una chica pelirrubia y oxigena además, con dotes de súper modelo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era una chica increíblemente bondadosa y caritativa.

La casa donde vivíamos era de sus padres pero debido a que ellos habían muerto en un incendio, había pasado a manos de ella.

Días después de mi llegada a la casa de Ino, fui a ver sobre las inscripciones para poder terminar la secundaria. Había sido un poco difícil por mi edad pero al final accedieron.

Hace cinco años había terminado mi secundaria. Y hace tres años había terminado el bachillerato. Y ahora me encontraba a punto de salir de la universidad.

Me hacia muy contenta saber que me había superado, que ya no era una chica con pocos conocimientos. Ahora estaba a punto de recibirme de licenciada en administración de empresas.

En un mes exactamente seria la graduación. Ino ya estaba preparando un pequeño viaje para festejar mi logro. Yo había insistido en que solo era necesario pero ella salió con su típica frase _no empieces por favor a veces sueles ser tan mojigata_. Tuve que aceptar su propuesta pero tenia otros planes en mente con ese viaje.

-¡Hola!- decía Ino mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Hola!- le respondí con una sonrisa forzada

-¡Valla! ¿Llegue en mal momento?- pregunto inocentemente

-No- le respondí simplemente

-¡Eso es bueno porque ya se a donde vamos a viajar!- dijo muy emocionada

-¿A dónde?- le cuestione

-¡Nos vamos a Miami de vacaciones!- grito en mi oreja. Sentía que me retumbaban los oídos con tan solo escucharla

-¿Me puedes decir de donde sacaras dinero para un viaje tan costoso?- le cuestione con los brazos cruzados

-¿Hey nena, tu tranquila y yo nerviosa!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No Ino esto es mucho- le comente

-No hay problema yo voy a pagar el viaje ¡tu solo disfrútalo!- dijo ella abrazándome

-¡Tengo una mejor idea!- le comente. Ella me miro directamente

-¡Dila!- me exigió en tono mandón

-Tengo unos amigos que viven en Vancouver ¿Podemos ir mejor ahí?- le pregunte. Ella pareció meditarlo

-¿Importantes?- me volvió a cuestionar

-Si y mucho- le respondí bajando la mirada

-¡Ok no se diga mas nos vamos a Vancouver!- dijo volviéndome a abrazar

UN MES DESPUES

Se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado abrazando a una chica pelirrubia. Se veían contentas. Y no era para menos, hoy se había graduado.

-¡Eres la mejor amiga!- me decía Ino con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Oye! Me da pena que te vean llorando- le decía un poco molesta

-¡No me regañes que esto es solamente una vez en la vida!- decía entre sollozos

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- le cuestione un poco mal humorada

-¡Ok pero no dejas festejar amargada!- decía sonriendo

-¡Cállate oxigenada!- le respondía

-¡Tu igual pelo de chicle!- dijo mientras se carcajeaba

Nos encaminamos a la casa. Planeábamos irnos en una semana a Vancouver. Cuando llegamos Ino mando a pedir una pizza para celebrar. Estuvimos comiendo además, Ino estaba bebiendo. Cuando dieron las 2 de la mañana nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me fije que eran las 8 de la mañana. Aproveche el momento para hacerle una llamada a Fugaku. Ya tenía mas de un año sin hablarle.

_-hola- contesto una voz ronca. Pero no era la voz de Fugaku_

_-¿Se encuentra Fugaku?- pregunte_

_-Espere un momento ahorita le comunico con el._

_Estuve esperando unos minutos hasta que por fin respondieron_

_-Hola- dijo un hombre_

_-¿Fugaku eres tu?- cuestione dudosa_

_-¡Dios mío cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz!- respondió el sorprendido_

_-Mas o menos. ¡Tampoco exageres!- le conteste sonriendo_

_-¿Y dime como te ha ido? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Hogar?- me ataco con muchas preguntas_

_-¡Oye puedes detenerte un poco, una a la vez!- dije alterada_

_-¡Discúlpame pero estoy un poco emocionado, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi!- me respondió nostálgico_

_-Sabes que eso no sucederá- le respondí firmemente_

_-¡Ok!- dijo un poco mas aliviado_

_-¿Cómo están ustedes?- le pregunte. El pareció meditarlo_

_-¡Bien, hemos estado mas unidos que nunca!- me respondió alegre_

_-¿Y Sasuke?- le pregunte dudosa. El guardo silencio por unos minutos_

_-¿Como explicarlo?- se preguntaba mas a el que a mi_

_-¡La verdad Fugaku!- le conteste_

_-¡Anda saliendo con una chica!- me dijo exaltado_

_-Ense… enserio?- le cuestione_

_-Si, lo siento pero creo que fue lo mejor para los dos- me dijo de forma triste_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- le cuestione. Sentía como mi garganta se cerraba_

_-Tu estas muy lejos de aquí además, así el podrá reconstruir su vida y aun mas ¿Tienes una remota idea del daño que le hiciste?-me pregunto un poco molesto_

_-Yo…- respondí pero el no me dejo continuar_

_-¿Cómo crees que me sentía cada vez que lo veía todo deprimido? ¡ Ya no tenia vida social, es más, ya no quería salir de su cuarto o de la escuela, Sakura, esa era toda su rutina!- me dijo alterado _

_-¡Fugaku lo siento!- le respondí al borde del llanto_

_-Perdóname Sakura pero todo lo que paso fue… por tu culpa, si tan solo no lo hubieras ilusionado de nuevo esto no hubiera pasado- dijo el tranquilamente_

_-No importa, además, al final siempre es mi culpa- le conteste mientras mis lagrimas salían a brote sin ningún impedimento_

_Sakura…- me dijo pero no lo deje continuar_

_-Adiós Fugaku prometo no interponerme en sus vidas- dije y colgué. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero pasaría._

Me tropecé con unas bolsas que estaban tiradas, me quede acostada. No quería moverme, tan solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla. Pero lamentablemente no lo era. Era una realidad, algo de lo que no podía escapar.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, pero creo que fue el suficiente, me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto, jale una toalla y me adentre al baño. Me di una larga ducha, cuando logre salir mis dedos estaban arrugados.

Me vestí con ropa muy holgada y me recosté en la cama. Era tonto y estúpido creer que el me estaría esperando.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Trate de persuadir a Ino con lo del viaje, quería hacerla cambiar de opinión pero lamentablemente no lo conseguí. Seguía aferrada al viaje tenia la idea de que: _este viaje seguro cambiara nuestras vidas._

El dia del viaje era hoy, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como decirle a Ino que ya no podíamos llegar ahí.

-¿Lista? El vuelo ya mero va a salir- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ino no podremos ir a casa de la familia que te comente porque ellos no están aquí- le respondi de la mejor manera

-¿Dónde están Sakura?- me cuestiono

-Salieron de viaje a… Londres- le dije no muy convencida

-¡Es una lastima yo quería conocerlos!- me respondió triste

-Lo siento- me disculpe con ella

-No importa de todas maneras debe haber lugares turísticos por ahí ¿verdad?- me cuestiono

-¡Claro que si!- le dije un poco aliviada

-¡Entonces vamos!- me respondió. Me jalo del brazo y empezamos a correr.

10 HORAS DESPUES

-¡Este viaje me ha dejado agotada!- decía Ino un poco molesta

-¡Te lo advertí pero no me haces caso!- le dije en tono molesto

-¡Ok para le próxima te hare caso!- me dijo de forma resignada

-¿Enserio?- le cuestione. Ella me miro con una sonrisa

-¡Noo!- me dijo mientras se empezaba a carcajear

-Ya lo sabia- dije resignada pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Buscamos un hotel, ahí estaríamos por una semana, Ino salió a dar una vuelta por el hotel. Yo me dirigí al restaurante que tenia el hotel, era pequeño pero muy acogedor.

El día paso sin ninguna novedad, al día siguiente, Ino planeo una excursión por la ciudad, yo accedí gustosa porque nunca había venido a este país.

Visitamos varios lugares turísticos, ahora nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por el mar. Ino empezó a correr como loca, yo la seguí pero caminado. Iba tan distraída viendo el mar que no me percate de que iba a chocar con alguien. Me golpee con un brazo, alce la mirada pero lo que vi me dejo sin respiración.

La persona que estaba frente a mi era ¡Sasuke! Venia con ropa casual. Había cambiado solo un poco, era más alto y sus facciones eran más marcadas y varoniles.

-¿Sakura?- me cuestiono el. Yo solo baje la vista

-¡Lo siento!- le dije y avance. Pero una mano me detuvo mi cometido

-¡Eres tu, no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo jamás pensé que te volvería a ver!- me comento ¿Feliz? ¿Sonriendo?

-Yo…- le iba a responder mas sin embargo el no me dejo hablar. Me abrazo

-¡Dios jamás pensé tenerte de nuevo a mi lado!- dijo mientras no dejaba de abrazarme

-¡Perdóname, yo solo quería superarme por mi misma!- le dije mientras empezaba a llorar

-¡No llores Sakura! No sabes como te he extrañado, mi vida es un desastre sin ti, todo el día estoy pensado en ti- me decía mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

-¡Yo te amo!- le dije sin ninguna pisca de miedo. El me miro con los ojos abiertos

-Yo también Sakura- me dijo entrecortadamente.

Y la magia resurgió, junto sus labios con los míos. Sentía como mi vida regresaba, como cada parte de mi ser cobraba vida propia junto con la de el. Sentía que todo era más que perfecto, la palabra se quedaba corta con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Sentía de nuevo sus labios, sentía que me robaba el aliento y eso me fascinaba.

El aire empezó a faltarnos, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban arder. El paso sus dedos por mi cara y sonrió.

-¡No te dejare ir!- me dijo muy seguro- ¡Aprendí de mi error y se lo que quiero!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Y no quiero que lo hagas!- le responde y empezamos a caminar tomados de las manos.

-¡Mendiga suertuda!- decía Ino entre risas

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

Se veía a una chica que estaba por dar a luz en una sala de emergencia.

-¡Puja puja!- decía una enfermera en tono mandón

La susodicha trataba con todas su fuerzas, pero dolía mucho, le estaba costando mas de lo que había previsto.

-¡aaaaa!- grito la chica. El bebe empezaba a llorar, las enfermeras rápidamente lo limpiaron lo mas que pudieron y se lo entregaron a la mamá

-¡Felicidades es una linda niña!- comentaba alegre la enfermera

La chica sostuvo al bebe y sonrió al ver que era hermosa.

-¡Eres hermosa Mikihana!- dijo alegre la madre

-¡Se parece a ti Sakura!- comento una voz ronca

-¡Mentira Sasuke, no la ves, es igual a ti de hermosa!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras admiraba a su bebe

En ese instante entraron mas personas a la sala.

-¡Felicidades Sakura! Al menos se parece a Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa-¿Verdad Itachi?- le pregunto a su marido

-¡Claro que si Ino!- dijo sonriendo

-¡Felicidades Sakura!- dijo una señora

-Gracias doña Mikoto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-¡Les deseo lo mejor con ese angelito!- dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias papá!- decía Sasuke entre risas

-¿Y como se va a llamar?- pregunto Ino

-Aun no pensa…- decía Sasuke mas Sakura no lo dejo continuar

-Se llama Mikihana- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-¿Por qué un nombre tan feo?- decía Ino molesta

-Mik es por doña Mikoto y ihana es por Hinata ¿Espero que ya me haiga perdonado señora Mikoto?- decía Sakura contenta

-¡Gracias Sakura y y jamás te he guardado rencor!- todos empezaron a reír

En ese momento la niña abrió sus pequeños ojitos y dejo ver que eran jades al igual que la madre.

-Es una suerte que tus ojos no se hayan perdido porque a mi me encantan- decía Sasuke mientras le daba un beso a Sakura en la frente

-Eres lo mejor- dijo Sakura entre risas

_Te amo, por que me has dado todo lo que yo nunca tuve, porque me has dado una hija hermosa y sobre todo porque me has brindado una familia, por eso y mas_

_¡Te amo Sasuke! _


End file.
